Snow falling
by Basthest
Summary: África Barrows es una escritora de considerable éxito. Para la publicación de su última novela le pide a la comisaria de exposiciones, Sanders Rogers, que haga la lectura de su introducción. A ese evento también está invitada Eider Taylor, la inspectora de policía de la comarca. Dos almas gemelas que están destinadas a encontrarse con magia de por medio. Uber de Xena y Gabrielle.
1. Atrapa a un ladrón

Cosas que debes saber:

Este fanfic empezó su andadura en 2005 y se quedó aguardando su continuación a que tuviera más tiempo, inspiración y otras muchas cosas (u excusas).

Como es evidente, algo en su contenido ha variado, aunque he intentado mantener la misma estructura.

El título original era _Snow falling on cedars_, pero en Canadá no hay cedros, así que he decidido acortarlo.

De todas maneras no hace referencia a la película: _Mientras nieva sobre los cedros_ (1999), ni al relato que le enseña Leyla a Tala en _I can't think straight_ (2008), realmente es una alusión a una de las canciones de la banda sonora de Xena (Volumen Seis. Tomo dos).

Las protagonistas quisieron estar inspiradas en los perfiles de Xena y Gabrielle (que pertenecían a Renaissance Pictures).

Dedicado a Z, por su amor incondicional y su paciencia.

* * *

La aventura de ese ajetreado día había empezado en Yukon, al otro extremo del país, en el parque nacional de Kluane, una maravilla de paisaje si hubiera venido en un viaje de placer.

Bruce Harper, un ladrón de bancos que se había fugado hacia un par de semanas con veinte millones de dólares y raptado a una pobre camarera llamada Kate del último bar por el que pasó, también había cruzado medio país para pedirme un intercambio de otros tantos millones en una cuenta en Suiza por la libertad de aquella chica.

Evidentemente yo había cumplido con la promesa, aunque a medias, ya que tenía a los refuerzos controlándome por un transmisor, con forma de máscara veneciana, que me había regalado África Barrows, una de las mejores amigas que conservaba de la infancia.

Aunque estuviéramos a mediados de septiembre, una de las curiosidades de Canadá es que de un estado a otro se cambia de clima con una facilidad pasmosa, por lo que esa mañana había tenido que ponerme botas, un pantalón acolchado y una camiseta de manga larga debido a que la zona ya contaba con medio metro nieve.

El camino se hacía cada vez más cuesta arriba, mis pies habían dejado de existir, me pesaban las piernas y las fuerzas parecían flaquear, pero cada minuto era demasiado vital como para perderlo con banalidades, además ya estaba atardeciendo y no podía consentirlo por dos cosas: primero porque esa alimaña querría aprovechar la ventaja de la oscuridad y escapar.

Lo segundo era que pretendía llegar, aunque aún no sabía como, a la publicación de la última novela de mi amiga. Se lo había prometido y ya que cuando hago una promesa me gusta cumplirla tenía que atrapar al escurridizo de Bruce Harper, costara lo que costara, y pensar en hacer algún tipo de milagro para estar presente en el evento.

Avancé unos metros más y en la lejanía vi como uno de los perros de la policía se movía frenéticamente. Lo había encontrado. Recorrí, el trecho que me quedaba, protegida por el espeso follaje de los abetos y desenfundé el arma.

A escasos metros distinguí una cabaña forestal y me acerqué, intentando encontrar otra alternativa de entrada que no fuese la puerta, pero parecía inútil ya que todas las ventanas que veía, al menos desde ese lado, estaban claveteadas con maderas.

Me detuve unos instantes en la parte trasera y el perro se acercó, le dediqué un par de caricias, bajé la cremallera de mi abrigo, saqué una bolsa de plástico hermética donde metí el broche y se lo até al collar. Una en estos casos tiene que ser previsora. No es que no me fiase de las nuevas tecnologías pero a veces los "viejos métodos" eran más rápidos y eficaces.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y el can, evidentemente entrenado para tales circunstancias, empezó a correr hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo; después dirigí unos breves pasos hacia la entrada y a unos metros llamé a Bruce como indicamos.

-Bruce, ya he llegado, estoy sola y voy armada. Hagamos el intercambio. El dinero está depositado en la cuenta como pediste, suelta a la chica y esto se habrá acabado. Suena muy peliculero, lo se, pero en la mayoría de los casos es eficaz. Menos en este.

-He cambiado de opinión- gritó desde dentro.

-Hicimos un pacto Bruce.

-Lo siento, no soy un caballero- dijo con sorna.

-¡Al suelo!- escuché gritar a la camarera.

Sonó el temido disparo, pero, con el aviso, los reflejos hicieron acto de presencia, me tiré en plancha sobre el espeso manto invernal y arrastré mi cuerpo hacia el húmedo porche. Agazapada esperé, entre el final del balancín de hierro y el marco de la puerta, y me acerqué a la fría madera agudizando mi sentido auditivo. Nada.

Pegando mi espalda a la cabaña conté mentalmente hasta tres y volé el pomo. Apuntaba con el revolver hacia un salón-comedor vacío, por lo que sólo quedaba mirar en las habitaciones.

Con la tenue luz que entraba del exterior mis ojos azules escudriñaban la primera estancia, por la rendija, para localizar a Kate, amordazada y atada a una silla, justo en el centro. Sin soltar el arma me dirigí rauda y veloz hacia ella. En el breve transcurso entre acercarme y desatarla, sentí el cañón del delincuente en la sien.

¿Lección del día?: no intentes salvar a una civil si vas a cometer un error de novata de academia y busca algo con lo que auto-castigarte, si sales de esta, claro.

-Suelta la pistola bonita, despacio- dijo con tono prepotente.

Me incliné lentamente y a partir de ahí fue todo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kate emitió un sonido gutural, similar a un grito, él perdió contacto visual conmigo, lo justo para poder propinarle un buen codazo por lo que su revolver cayó.

Quise volverme para apuntarle pero fue algo más rápido que yo y me dio un derechazo, lo suficientemente potente como para tirarme al suelo. Creo que cuando acabe todo esto tendré que ponerme hielo para rebajar la hinchazón.

Él agarró su pistola. Nuestras manos rozaron los gatillos y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir a la misma velocidad en la que cae una hoja de un árbol, porque entonces apareció, de la nada, completamente sigilosa, dando un salto magistral y haciendo un placaje de lo más profesional si hubiera sido un jugador de rugby.

Hace poco leí una frase de Lord Byron: _El gato posee belleza sin vanidad, fuerza sin insolencia y coraje sin ferocidad_, pero lo que tenía a escasos metros poseía belleza, fuerza, ferocidad y no era precisamente un gato. Me acababa de salvar la vida una salvaje, peligrosa, preciosa y estilizada puma.

Puede que resulte curioso que dedujera que era hembra pero soy policía, me fijo en los detalles y, por lo que se, las hembras de casi todas las especies suelen ser más pequeñas que los machos. Quizás esté desvariando por la adrenalina que debe salirme por los poros, pero el animal mantiene inmóvil a Bruce, completamente grogui debido al golpe, mientras ruge ferozmente.

Y así está la situación en estos momentos: Kate se acaba de desmayar del susto y yo intento incorporarme con la pistola en la mano, lo más pausadamente posible, mientras me acuerdo de respirar. Quitando que me apunten con un arma, como acaba de pasar hace un momento, esta debería ser una de las situaciones más tensas de mi carrera como policía. Pero digo debería porque el felino no mueve ni un músculo, ni si quiera pestañea, si es eso posible.

He acabado de ponerme en pie y estirarme del todo, sin altanería, pero sin dejar de mirar, ni de apuntar, al animal. El puma mueve una oreja, es algo leve, prácticamente imperceptible. No se cómo traducir ese gesto y mientras le doy vueltas a qué debo hacer me mira a los ojos. Como diría Caperucita Roja tiene unos grandes ojos marrones muy claros, preciosos, profundos, casi hipnóticos, por lo que sacudo un poco la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos mientras el animal vuelve a realizar el mismo gesto.

¿Eso ha sido una señal?. ¿En serio?. Juro que no beberé más cerveza irlandesa hasta que me vea un psiquiatra lo menos o hable con África, que para el caso lo mismo da. Miro de reojo a la camarera para comprobar mínimamente si sigue igual. La chica parece que se medio espabila y empieza a enfocar un poco, con sus ojos color miel, al espacio de la estancia donde queda algo de luz del día.

No quiero que Kate grite por si el puma se la quiere zampar y no quiero que se vuelva a desmayar ya que pretendo sacarla de esa casa, si es que salimos, caminando tranquilamente mientras le planteo unas preguntas. Tampoco se de donde he sacado las fuerzas pero guardo el arma, me acerco, quito lo mejor que puedo la mordaza y las ataduras, y dejo mis manos sujetando su rostro lo más dulcemente posible para que no se gire.

-Hola- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa. -Soy la inspectora Eider Taylor de la comisaría 84. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-. Creo que ni ella se cree que yo haya podido articular tantas palabras seguidas y coherentes, por lo que me contesta un escueto - bien… gracias…- mientras dejo una sonrisa boba perenne tranquilizadora.

Aprovecho que baja ligeramente los hombros para retirar mis manos, que tan sólo apoyaban ya en su barbilla, y cojo las suyas que seguían aferradas a su falda.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- pregunto con delicadeza.

-Creo que si, pero… hay… ¿hay un puma en la habitación?- me dice visiblemente preocupada.

No quiero que la chica haga amago de comprobarlo, así que le suelto como si nada -no, Kate, tranquila. Has sufrido un shock traumático fruto del secuestro exprés, y añadido a la escena de la pelea te has desmayado por la impresión.

La inventiva que le acabo de meter a la pobre tiene que ser compensada por algo tranquilizador, por lo que le digo sobre la marcha -hacemos una cosa si te parece-. Ella asiente y continúo -vamos a ir andando hacia la entrada. No voy a soltarte, es más, vas a guiarme hacia la puerta mientras yo sigo mirándote, fijamente, así sabrás que no pasa nada, ¿de acuerdo?-.

Kate vuelve a asentir fugazmente, se incorpora y empezamos a andar las dos, en mi caso como los cangrejos, a un ritmo pausado pero constante. Estoy tremendamente asustada, pero eso es algo que ella no debe notar ya que para empezar ni debería haberme acercado. Los tres a estas alturas deberíamos estar con algún miembro amputado, descuartizados o simplemente muertos, pero no lo estamos.

Ya se que lo que acabo de decir no es una visión agradable, pero la realidad es que seguimos teniendo un puma en la habitación y eso es lo que suele hacer la mayoría, aunque esta, por alguna extraña razón, ni se ha inmutado.

Quizás al salvarme he querido pensar que no nos haría daño y padezco una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo para pumas. La verdad es que en estos instantes no pienso mucho, sólo quiero sacarla de aquí, nada más.

Kate me dirige moviendo un poco las manos para indicarme si el siguiente paso es a mi izquierda o a mi derecha, cosa que agradezco, mientras veo los apagados rayos del sol y noto el aire frío en mi nuca que llega del exterior, señal de que vamos llegando a la entrada. Respiro profundamente para darle ánimos a ella y auto-inculcarme algo de fuerza para mi, por lo que sea que venga después y, por fin, cruzamos el umbral.

Se está acercando el primer coche patrulla así que le digo a la chica que no se mueva, que voy a apresar a Bruce y que todo habrá acabado. O eso espero. Vuelvo a coger el revólver para recorrer el mismo camino y asegurarme de que la situación sigue igual y, efectivamente, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada desde hace unos segundos.

El puma sigue como un guardián, con la pataza plantada en la espalda del caco, el cual también empieza a despertar del golpe. ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?. ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar con el animal?. ¿Le pido permiso?. ¿Me acerco como si nada?. ¿Le pongo nombre?, vale, esta última pregunta es porque he visto demasiadas veces la película _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_.

El puma me mira. Muy despacio mueve la cabeza como señalando su pata y vuelve a mirarme. No puedo juraros dejar el tabaco ni la bebida porque fumo poco y sólo bebo cuando salgo de fiesta; tampoco os voy a jurar no mantener relaciones sexuales porque no lo cumpliría, pero por lo que queráis os digo que esto, además de no ser nada normal, es verídico y tenéis que fiaros de mi. Palabra de policía que ha hecho ese movimiento.

Vuelvo a respirar. Se escucha el estruendo de las sirenas por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo, así que guardo la pistola nuevamente, cojo las esposas, y me acerco mientras el puma levanta la zarpa y desaparece tan sigilosamente como ha aparecido.

Resoplo, lo menos como un caballo, mientras levanto a Bruce del suelo y lo llevo entre zarandeos hacia mis compañeros de unidad, quienes se encargan de meterlo en el asiento trasero de su vehículo para llevarlo hasta la comisaría más cercana y abrir así el camino a la comitiva que les sucederá a continuación.

* * *

Gracias a obsi2 por el primer mp y a Klavier por ser tan maja y amiga en tiempo récord.

Espero que os guste ^.^


	2. Noche en el museo

Todos me felicitan por el trabajo bien hecho, cosa que agradezco, aunque no estoy exactamente lo que se dice pendiente de sus palabras, sino más bien intentando encontrar, mientras empieza a anochecer y caen los primeros copos de nieve, la figura de un puma que se pierde en la lejanía.

Dejo estar mi maraña de pensamientos para otro momento porque aún tengo que ir a comisaría, interrogar a Bruce, asegurarme de que le realicen a Kate los controles médicos rutinarios, rellenar un informe en el que no debo mencionar que me ha salvado un puma y llegar a la presentación del libro de África.

No puedo. Es físicamente imposible. Son las ocho de la tarde, tengo que cruzar cuatro estados y media ciudad para llegar a mi casa, cambiarme de ropa para estar presentable, y acercarme al Real Museo de Ontario a una presentación que comienza, oficialmente, a las diez de la noche.

Me da tanta rabia que no se si gritar, llorar o arrearle una patada a uno de los coches oficiales que quedan, pero no puedo hacer nada de eso. He de controlarme, soy la inspectora jefe, tengo que dar ejemplo y no puedo dejar que las circunstancias me superen, además se acerca el teniente de la comisaría y debo estar lo más presentable posible.

-Inspectora Taylor- me llama.

-Dígame teniente Parker- contesto.

-¿Usted no tenía un evento importante al que acudir?- me cuestiona

-Si señor…- respondo escueta escuchando el estruendo de las aspas de un helicóptero descendiendo.

Podría deciros que ha venido a rescatarme, que el teniente Richard Parker, nada emparentado con el trepamuros, ha hecho un esfuerzo para que estuvieran todos los medios disponibles a mi alcance por puro compañerismo y de manera altruista, pero os estaría mintiendo.

-¡Pues ya se está subiendo a ese cacharro para asistir a la presentación!- me grita debido al ensordecedor ruido.

Yo simplemente asiento y recorro el trecho, hasta donde se ha aposentado el aparato, agachando la cabeza. Una vez montada, ya que me dan bastante respeto las alturas, procuro concentrarme en lo que había elegido como vestuario para esa noche. Reconozco que me alegro, que de este modo me libro de todo el papeleo y llego con tiempo a la presentación, pero esto es puro marketing.

Richard sabe de sobra que estoy invitada. No puedes ser un alto cargo sin comunicar ciertos eventos. Sobre todo si implica publicidad gratuita del departamento de policía para que la prensa genere una buena imagen pública de cara al contribuyente. Esto es así.

El helicóptero me deja a las nueve y media en la terminal del aeropuerto y le doy las gracias al piloto. En lo que ha durado el trayecto he ido desprendiéndome de toda la ropa que he podido para no perder mucho tiempo en casa y, sobre todo, para intentar no resfriarme debido a que en Toronto hace una temperatura bastante primaveral.

Voy lo más deprisa posible hacia la entrada para coger el primer taxi. Sólo tengo ganas de llegar a casa, darme una ducha rápida, cambiarme y dejar de pensar en la escena surrealista con el puma. No puedo darle más vueltas a lo ocurrido porque ya estoy en el portal de mi finca, uno de los edificios más altos, del siglo veinte, del cual mis padres se encapricharon y decidieron invertir para regalarme uno de los apartamentos.

Le pago al taxista quince dólares por un trayecto de diez minutos escasos, me bajo del coche y ando hasta la entrada. Abro la puerta saludando a Max, el portero, y recorro unos metros de pasillo hasta el ascensor, que tiene lector de tarjetas personalizado y deja que me deslice hacia su interior para apoyarme, brevemente, en la pared mientras sube hasta el dieciseisavo piso.

Que tenga respeto a las alturas no imposibilita que, desde el interior de mi confortable y segura casa, disfrute de las vistas al río Saint Laurent.

El timbre del ascensor me indica que he llegado a la planta, así que salgo decidida hacia mi apartamento, en el cual me quedaría gustosamente si no tuviera un compromiso que cumplir. Disfruto a penas de la ducha y me seco, por encima, mientras abro las ventanas para que la brisa del exterior haga el resto.

Me dirijo al armario para sacar un vestido azul cobalto que hace juego con el color de mis ojos y contrasta con la larga melena azabache que llevo. Iría muchísimo más informal, además de cómoda, con vaqueros y camisa, pero África se emperró en regalarme esta prenda para las ocasiones especiales y ésta, sin duda, es una de ellas.

Mirándome un momento al espejo decido dejarme el pelo suelto ya que, de ese modo, el golpe que me ha propinado Bruce puedo disimularlo provisionalmente. Una vez que compruebo que no olvido nada, me calzo los zapatos más cómodos que encuentro y salgo nuevamente a la calle a pedir un taxi, ya que no quiero conducir después del par de copas que he decidido que me apetecerá beber.

Pasan unos minutos de las diez y media de la noche, todo un récord de puntualidad teniendo en cuenta el día que he llevado. Me acerco a la recepción del museo donde encuentro a Víctor, el marido de África, un tiarrón de metro ochenta, moreno y corpulento, al que confundirían con el guarda de seguridad si no fuera porque va trajeado y con acreditación.

Después de saludarnos amistosamente me acompaña hasta el jardín interior que tiene el museo, donde los invitados toman sus variadas muestras de canapés, junto con las bebidas que van repartiendo los camareros, mientras suena algo de jazz de fondo.

Veo a África saludarme, efusiva, desde el improvisado escenario del cual baja cuando me acerco a darle un largo abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-, me pregunta nada más separarnos.

-Si- contesto escueta -sólo es que está siendo un día muy largo-. Creo que no la he convencido mucho con la frase porque me conoce. Suelo ser una persona cariñosa con la gente que aprecio, pero sabe que, al menos con ella, la mayoría de mis muestras de afecto suelen ser por algún tipo de preocupación.

-Relájate y, por favor, disfruta-, medio ordena sabiendo que ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar. -Luego voy a querer detalles- me dice mientras guiña un ojo y vuelve a subir al escenario.

Coge el micro y carraspea para empezar, con un aplauso del público, a anunciar lo contenta que está por la publicación, lo mucho que ha costado conseguirlo y agradece a varias personas, incluido su marido, que ese acontecimiento por fin se haya podido producir.

-Dos de mis mejores amigas se encuentran entre nosotros esta noche- continúa África con el discurso -y, como todavía no las he presentado, aprovecho este evento para hacerlo-. El público asistente sonríe expectante y yo me espero cualquier cosa viniendo de una persona tan espontánea.

-Por un lado, clinclinclin-, comenta como si fuera un ring de boxeo, -tenemos a la señorita Eider Taylor, inspectora de policía de la comisaría 84. La gente ríe e intenta aplaudir, pero África prosigue -por el otro, clinclinclin, alguien que ustedes sí conocían de antemano-, y hace una pausa dramática antes de terminar. -La encargada de proceder a la lectura del prólogo de mi novela y comisaria de exposiciones de este gran museo, la señorita Sanders Rogers.

Ahora sí, la gente ovaciona a África, a sus ocurrencias, a nosotras, pero sobre todo a Sanders, una atractiva mujer de mediana estatura, cuyo traje de chaqueta gris perla hace resaltar su extenso cabello castaño. Curiosamente, del mismo tono que sus grandes, preciosos, profundos y claros ojos marrones, muy claros.

Tan claros que no juraría haberlos visto antes, es que los he visto antes. Es la misma escena que he vivido hace unas horas, escasas horas, dos y media para ser exacta.  
Debo estar delirando y debido al golpe que he recibido ahora tengo visiones, eso o definitivamente me he vuelto loca. Ahora mismo no encuentro otra explicación más razonable, y no se qué recomendarán para estos casos, pero yo necesito una copa.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


	3. La mujer pantera

_La elegancia quiso cuerpo y vida, por eso se transformó en gato _(Guillermo de Aquitania).

No se si tengo elegancia. Quisiera pensar que si porque soy comisaria de buena parte de las exposiciones que lleva a cabo el Real Museo de Ontario, en Toronto, y debo dar una buena imagen en las presentaciones.

Tengo dos ventajas trabajando en lo que me gusta, además de, evidentemente, disfrutar de lo que hago. Una de ellas es que puedo permitirme el lujo de ser la responsable de la mayoría de las exhibiciones que se realizan en la galería; la otra es conocer a Víctor Barrows, compañero eficiente, serio, leal y marido de la que se convertiría en una de mis mejores amigas.

Debido a que mi trabajo consiste en decidir qué se va a traer al museo, por qué hacemos esa exposición en ese momento, qué criterio artístico o temporal hemos seguido, y un sin fin de minucias artísticas, procuro ser una persona reflexiva, observadora y de apariencia tranquila como un gato, aunque no me transformo precisamente en uno de ellos.

Puede resultar gracioso o curioso, además de insólito y tremendamente mágico, pero aunque provengo de la misma familia de los felinos soy del género puma y, por favor, no hagáis como mi mejor amiga y me llaméis bigotitos, es algo que odio.

La verdad es que cuando Víctor me presentó a África, una guapa, alta y pelirroja novelista de abrumante éxito no pensé que llegaría a ser la confidente más sensata y sincera que pudiera llegar a tener.

Creo que cuando empiezas a tener una amiga puedes contarle cómo te va en el trabajo, tus aventuras amorosas con las mujeres, que te mudas de piso y cuestiones de la vida en general. Nuestra amistad era como cualquier otra hasta que, hace unos años, empecé a plantearme los pros y los contras de contarle un tema tan confuso como sorprendente.

Porque si tu mayor secreto es que te conviertes en un puma no es algo que, precisamente, se cuente mientras tomas café. Supuestamente una debería abordar este tipo de temas dejando caer preguntas relacionadas, como si las hubieras sacado como idea para una de sus novelas, para así poder ver lo que pensaba al respecto… pero no.

En vez de eso me invitó a su casa, como otras tantas veces lo ha hecho, pero para aquella época yo todavía no controlaba muy bien la transformación y bueno… aparecí completamente desnuda con medio ciervo descuartizado en su cocina… ¿qué podía decirle ante eso?, ¿no es lo que parece?, ¿estaba así cuando llegué?.

No dije nada. No hizo falta. Ella simplemente me miró y supo entender lo confusa, asustada y preocupada que estaba por si no lo entendía, por si no lo aceptaba, por lo que ella, en definitiva, pudiera pensar. Era como salir del armario de los pumas. Sonrió, me trajo amablemente algo de ropa y prometió no decir absolutamente nada a cambio de escuchar mi historia y de hacer el favor de limpiarle el estropicio.

¿Cómo podía comenzar?. _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana…_, vale soy un poco friki, pero empecé de manera parecida, le dije que mi caso recordaba aquel capítulo de _Los Simpson_ donde Homer, después de comer un chili súper picante, ve un coyote espacial que le dice que tiene que buscar a su alma gemela.

Mi objetivo era el mismo, lo único es que venía de una tradición familiar, heredada por un conjuro indio de hacía siglos que, después de un poco de práctica, era completamente controlable.

¿Os habéis sentido alguna vez acorraladas, agobiadas, enfadadas, o de algún otro tipo de humor, en el que os sintierais como un animal enjaulado? Pues cuando me sentía tan presionada que no pudiera casi ni pensar intentaba irme, lo más rápido posible de donde fuera que estuviera, para cambiar de personalidad, respirar y sentirme libre todo el tiempo que pudiera.

África para animarme en la búsqueda amorosa había acabado por fin su ansiada novela basada en la serie de Xena y Gabrielle, más concretamente en lo que podría haber pasado después de _Friend in Need_, el último capítulo de la sexta temporada.

Que quizá os preguntéis: ¿pero qué tiene que ver un libro, que plantea las dudas de Gabrielle sobre su futuro con una fantasmagórica Xena, contigo? Pues que me pidió como favor que realizáramos el evento en el jardín interior del museo, además de encasquetarme la lectura del prólogo, porque intentaba hacerme de celestina con una amiga suya llamada Eider Taylor.

África, sabiendo de sobra que las citas a ciegas no son santo de mi devoción, me dio las dos únicas ventajas que podían hacerme decir que si. La primera enseñarme la página web de la comisaría 84, para que supiera a qué se dedicaba y, al menos, ver a la chica por foto que, la verdad, era bastante guapa. La segunda y todo un punto a mi favor, que la presentación se haría en mi terreno y no sabéis lo territoriales que podemos llegar a ser los pumas.

Lo que no esperábamos es que los acontecimientos cambiarían tan repentinamente ya que, después de hacer los preparativos en el museo y de que África confirmara la asistencia de Eider, supimos que ella tenía que ir con un equipo a atrapar a un tipejo al otro extremo del país.

Como dicen en una de mis películas favoritas: _si no sacas las cosas fuera de lugar nunca sucede nada_, y eso precisamente es lo que hicimos. Mientras mi amiga se encargaba de verificar con sus contactos que, por un poco de publicidad, el teniente Parker haría todo lo posible para que Eider llegara a tiempo, yo reservaba un vuelo en el aeropuerto más cercano a la zona donde iban a realizar la operación policial.

El único requisito que miré fue tener un medio de transporte rápido, seguro y eficaz en una zona poco transitada para poder transformarme sin ninguna preocupación más. Parafraseando el mismo film: _los animales te quieren de una forma que la gente no puede_. Aprecio lo suficiente a África como para asegurarle que Eider no sufrirá ningún rasguño si yo puedo remediarlo.

Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, seguirla a una distancia prudencial, que no es cuestión de que dispare el arma antes de tiempo porque ha visto un puma en la nieve. La meteorología le está dando algunos problemas de movilidad pero ella sigue en su empeño de atrapar al ladrón y consigue llegar a una cabaña forestal donde se detiene un momento.

La veo buscar una alternativa a la puerta de entrada, cuestión complicada desde su perspectiva ya que, desde donde está situada, tiene todas las ventanas claveteadas con maderas. Bueno, todas menos la buhardilla, un acceso para ella completamente imposible ya que está a un par de metros de altura.

Eider se detiene en la parte trasera. Aprovecho el pequeño intervalo de tiempo para acercarme un poco más, lo suficiente como para pensar que la fotografía que me enseñó África no hace justicia con su persona. Es mucho más alta, guapa, morena y por lo visto cariñosa. Acaba de sobetear a uno de los perros claramente y eso no vale, yo también soy un animal que debería reclamar su dosis de mimos.

Suena un disparo que me hace volver a estar pendiente de los movimientos de Eider la cual se acaba de salvar de milagro gracias al aviso de una chica desde el interior de la cabaña. Estupendo, me acabo de enterar que el ladrón tiene a una rehén y yo pensando en caricias como si fuera una estúpida puma de peluche.

Eider está agazapada en el porche esperando algún tipo de sonido del interior que no llega, por lo que decide coger la pistola y volar el pomo de la puerta para entrar. Corro como una desesperada hacia la cabaña esperando calcular bien el salto que debo dar para poder entrar por la buhardilla.

No me creo casi que lo haya conseguido, pero estoy dentro y sin mucha luminosidad, lo que facilita mis movimientos a la hora de situarme en el pasillo, lo más cerca de donde está la chica secuestrada, ahora atada y amordazada. Me da que Eider tan sólo piensa en salvarla porque acaba de descuidarse, lo que le ha dado al ladrón la posibilidad de aprovechar el error y apuntar a su cabeza con el cañón de la pistola.

Todo va muy rápido. Cruzo el pasillo y escucho golpes. Cuando llego a la habitación el ladrón le mete tal derechazo a Eider que la tira al suelo. Cogen ambos sus pistolas y yo tengo que actuar ahora o no habrá nada más que hacer. Aprovecho la penumbra para dar otro salto sigiloso y atacar al individuo procurando no matarlo.

Ella está en el suelo completamente alucinada, cosa evidente teniendo en cuenta que un puma acaba de salvarle la vida. Lo que me resulta más curioso es que, a pesar del susto que se debe haber llevado, y por el cual se ha desmayado la rehén, esté observándome como para deducir si soy macho o hembra. Vamos, que no nos conocemos y ya me está mirando las tetas.

Creo que debería centrarse en otra cosa, y yo de paso también, así que rujo todo lo ferozmente que puedo. Parece que hace efecto porque, sin soltar su arma, se levanta lo más despacio que puede. Ha tenido en cuenta que yo no me he movido ni un milímetro para iniciar el movimiento y, la verdad, me parece muy valiente de su parte.

Al no dejar de mirarme en todo momento decido que debo hacerle alguna señal para que se ocupe primero de la chica secuestrada. Muevo suavemente una de mis orejas, como si fuera un tic.

El tenerla a tan corta distancia me permite apreciar lo bella que es ya que combina tres factores: su buen físico que se beneficia, sin duda, de unas largas piernas torneadas; su precioso pelo negro como la noche, casi tan largo como el mío; y sus maravillosos ojos azules que me miran, tan profundamente, que incluso cambian ligeramente a un tono aún más oscuro y hermoso.

Sacude un poco la cabeza debido a la intensidad visual a la que nos estábamos sometiendo y yo aprovecho para mover nuevamente mi oreja para que vea de nuevo el mismo gesto, no vaya a ser que piense que está soñando. Ella no se da cuenta, pero acaba de poner una cara totalmente alucinada sabiendo que mi movimiento es una señal evidente.

Mira de reojo a la chica secuestrada y entonces reacciona rápidamente antes de que pueda verme y se vuelva a desmayar. Compruebo que Eider además de cariñosa, valiente y guapa, es lo más amable posible con la rehén, que pregunta si estoy en la habitación, lo que hace que se tenga que inventar una excusa lo más coherente posible.

Encima es inteligente y antepone sacar de la casa a esa chica, de la manera más tranquila posible, a pesar de tenerme como puma y no saber realmente cómo voy a reaccionar. Eider parece el tipo de mujer que estaba buscando, ¿qué puedo pedir más?, ah si, claro, que siguiendo el ejemplo de _La bella y la bestia_ se enamore de mi interior a pesar de ser un animal.

Vuelvo a desechar este tipo de pensamientos infantiles, ilusorios e impropios, teniendo en cuenta que ya he sufrido anteriormente decepciones amorosas, pero en el fondo ni puedo ni quiero deshacerme de ellos, y no se si es por el conjuro o porque nunca pierdo la esperanza de que algún día suceda lo inesperado. ¿Y si ella es la definitiva?, ¿y si por culpa de mi reticencia a lo que pueda pasar no le doy una oportunidad?, ¿y si me pierdo al gran amor de mi vida?. No creo que eso pudiera perdonármelo.

Mientras me planteo todas estas cuestiones Eider aprovecha que parezco una estatua de sal para ir movilizando a la rehén hacia la entrada. La pierdo de vista un momento, lo que imagino que tarda en acabar de cruzar el umbral y asegurarse de que la chica está bien para volver a entrar a la habitación nuevamente armada.

Al darse cuenta de que sigo en la misma posición y por tanto que la situación no ha cambiado, noto que se le oscurece el iris, cosa que parece que hace inconscientemente cuando está pensando. No me resulta difícil imaginar que debe estar calculando su futuro movimiento y, sobre todo, lo que puede hacer a continuación teniendo en cuenta que sigo siendo un animal salvaje ante sus ojos, por mucho que le haya salvado la vida.

Mi mente hace de las suyas y vaga de nuevo imaginando que ya podría hacer como Caperucita Roja para afirmar lo grande que tengo la boca y yo poderle contestar que es para comérmela mejor. Pero me dejo las cuestiones sexuales para nuestro futuro incierto porque en el presente ella no es capaz de pronunciar absolutamente nada, así que como quiero facilitarle las cosas la miro, muevo la cabeza, señalo mi pata que sujeta a un ladrón que también parece estar despertando del golpe al cual le he sometido anteriormente, y vuelvo a mirarla.

No tengo otra manera de decirle que lo arreste, que yo me iré y no le haré ningún daño. Respira pausada. Se escucha el sonido de las sirenas acercándose. Eider sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo así que guarda la pistola, coge las esposas, y se acerca mientras yo levanto mi zarpa y desaparezco tan sigilosamente como he aparecido.

Nuevamente desde el pasillo la escucho resoplar por lo que acaba de suceder y levanta al caco del suelo para llevarlo, como buenamente puede, hacia sus compañeros de unidad, quienes se encargan de meterlo en el asiento trasero de su vehículo para llevarlo en breves momentos con el resto de la comitiva hasta la comisaría más cercana.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


	4. Noche en el museo II

Mientras empezaba a anochecer, caían los primeros copos de nieve y Eider era felicitada por sus compañeros, yo me alejaba todo lo rápido que podía para llegar al vuelo que salía a las ocho y media desde el aeropuerto más cercano a la zona.

Siento las cosas mucho más cuando soy un animal por lo que he olido la gasolina del depósito del helicóptero, por no hablar del ruido del motor y de las aspas, mucho antes de que ella sospechara que le pondrían un medio de transporte para ir a la presentación de África.

No sé que va a pasar cuando me vea como humana, porque sé que se acordará de mis ojos, pero ahora no puedo preocuparme por eso. Sé que juego con algo de ventaja porque Eider aún tiene que llegar a su casa a cambiarse y, de ahí, llegar al museo, no creo que vaya con esas pintas de ir al campo, sin ofender, pero aun así no me puedo descuidar por lo que corro todo lo que puedo correr como puma, que es bastante.

Antes de coger el avión paso lo más discretamente posible por la zona de servicios para poder vestirme en condiciones y sin que nadie se me desmaye por el camino por verme como felino o desnuda. Logro cambiarme en un baño decente para el personal de mantenimiento, intentando no arrugar este traje gris perla que tan apropiado me parece para la ocasión.

Voy arreglada pero con un toque informal y estoy nerviosa, y no precisamente por el vuelo, sino por el encuentro. En una hora de trayecto me da para imaginar diversas posibles conversaciones, pero ahora que el avión ha aterrizado he de concentrarme tan sólo en coger el taxi, concertado previamente por África para acercarme al museo.

No penséis que soy una aprovechada, mi amiga lo ha pagado encantada para que le deba otro favor más y seguro que consistirá en deberle una copa esta noche o en cuanto se tercie. Entre el aterrizaje y el tráfico llego a falta de unos minutos para las diez y los invitados empiezan a entrar en el museo.

Saludo a África y le cuento lo ocurrido con nuestra operación encubierta, que todo ha salido, más o menos, como pudimos planear, y que debería dejarme un ejemplar de su novela para, intentar, cogerle el tono a la lectura si no quiere que empiece a tartamudear por no saber ni por donde voy.

Lo que más me gusta de esta noche es que el museo tenga que cerrar un par de meses por modificaciones en la sala principal, y realmente lo agradezco porque necesito un descanso. Me hubiera dado igual que tan sólo fueran unos días, sólo pretendo evadirme un poco y dormir hasta que me plazca.

Pasan de las diez y media de la noche y debería relajarme, o al menos es lo que me ordeno mentalmente, pero que ella aparezca en estos momentos por la puerta que da al jardín no hace que lo consiga. Respiro, e intento visualizar la sensación que tenía siendo puma mientras corría hace un par de horas por la nieve, para poder relajarme.

El panorama que ofrecen los invitados es de un repipi insoportable, toman sus canapés, junto con las bebidas que reparten los camareros, y mientras empieza a sonar la música de ambiente veo a Eider acercarse a nuestra amiga en común.

Está cambiadísima, nunca mejor dicho, creo que jamás me la hubiera imaginado con un vestido, cuyo color es curiosamente similar al de sus ojos. No se por qué sospecho que África ha tenido algo que ver en esa elección, y eso sólo me lleva a pensar que deben conocerse de hace tiempo, quizás el mismo o más del que me conoce a mi.

Las deducciones sobre su profunda amistad se ven reafirmadas cuando observo que Eider se acerca a abrazar a África después de que ésta la saludara efusiva desde el escenario. Me siento un poco espía de su encuentro y escueta conversación, pero es un poco imposible de evitar mientras estás en bastidores a punto de salir a un escenario en el que la protagonista del evento se dispone a realizar la presentación de su libro.

África coge el micro y carraspea para empezar, con aplauso del público mediante, a anunciar lo contenta que está por la publicación, lo mucho que ha costado conseguirlo y agradecer a varias personas, incluido su marido, que ese acontecimiento por fin se haya podido producir.

-Dos de mis mejores amigas se encuentran entre nosotros esta noche- continúa ella con el discurso -y, como todavía no las he presentado, aprovecho este evento para hacerlo-. El público asistente sonríe expectante, y yo me incluyo porque Eider la mira con cara de esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Por un lado, clinclinclin-, comenta como si fuera un ring de boxeo, -tenemos a la señorita Eider Taylor, inspectora de policía de la comisaría 84.

La gente ríe e intenta aplaudir, pero África prosigue con sus chorradas para romper el hielo -por el otro, clinclinclin, alguien que ustedes sí conocían de antemano-.

Ahora hace una pausa dramática, de las que suele usar para causar expectación, y termina la frase para cederme el turno -La encargada de proceder a la lectura del prólogo de mi novela y comisaria de exposiciones de este gran museo, la señorita Sanders Rogers.

La gente ovaciona a África, a sus ocurrencias, a nosotras, pero sobre todo a mí, por ser la última a la que ha nombrado y la que va a proceder a la continuación del evento. Me acerco al atril, con toda la gente observándome como la responsable de que todo salga perfecto.

Antes de adentrarme en la lectura echo una ojeada a los asistentes antes de fijar mi vista en Eider, que ya tiene su mirada clavada en la mía y su rostro delata que ya ha vivido esa escena con anterioridad. Ella se gira brevemente buscando al camarero más cercano para coger de la bandeja una copa, de lo que parece ser champán, y se la bebe con prisa, por si de ese modo puede asimilar mejor sus pensamientos.

Procedo a la tan esperada lectura con voz pausada y lo más firme que puedo, teniendo en cuenta que vuelve a mirarme fijamente. Creo que no me habían repasado tantas veces en un solo día y de una manera tan poco sutil. Bromas aparte, tengo que aparentar que no pasa absolutamente nada, debo actuar como si fuera otra presentación más del museo y después de la lectura saludarla cortésmente.

Aparentar y actuar. Parece sencillo teniendo en cuenta que es lo que hago diariamente y delante de todo el mundo para que nadie note nada fuera de lo común. Que nadie, exceptuando a África sepa quién o cómo soy realmente, ponerme mi máscara humana para ocultar a un puma, y estoy realmente cansada.

Cansada de mentir, de fingir algo que no soy, de pensar en los demás antes que en mi misma, de plantearme si hago lo correcto, si alguien lo descubrirá, de no ser un poco más egoísta y disfrutar de una aventura como la de hoy, por ejemplo.

No digo que ahora, de repente, vaya a desnudarme para reivindicar mi condición de orgullosa puma, pero sí que quiero poder hacer más cosas con naturalidad. Quiero ser más yo y eso sólo lo voy a conseguir con una persona, y esa persona sé que es Eider Taylor.

Llamarlo flechazo, llamarlo intuición, llamarlo locura, pero sé que es ella, tengo ese convencimiento. Hay algo que hace que sepa que es Eider la que será mi amiga, mi compañera, mi amante, mi perdición, mi norte, mi todo.

Probablemente penséis que acabo de conocerla hace un par de horas y no se absolutamente nada de ella, y llevaréis razón, pero a estas alturas de mi vida, rondando la treintena, ya va siendo hora de que me lance sin pensar en las consecuencias y disfrutar.

También puede que creáis que este "brote" lésbico-ansioso, y repentino, por formar parte de su vida es porque tengo un plazo determinado para dejar de convertirme en puma, pero no es el caso. Yo seré así, siempre. Quizás suene como una maldición y quizás si estuvierais en mi lugar os hubierais enfadado primero con la familia y luego con el mundo.

¿Pero realmente algo de eso cambiaría las cosas o lo que seguís siendo? ¿No sería más sencillo asumirlo y aceptarlo como parte de tu amplia personalidad? ¿No te enamoras de una persona tal cual es, con sus defectos y sus virtudes? Sé que cuesta de asimilar, mi tiempo ha costado, pero ser puma también forma parte de mi encanto, es lo que soy y así es como me va a conocer.

Una vez acabada la lectura, y después de que los invitados aplaudan nuevamente por tal acontecimiento, éstos empiezan a rodear a África para felicitarla, hablar de lo que les ha parecido el prólogo, e intentar sonsacar más información sin haberse leído el libro. Al ser ella el foco de atención yo puedo bajar, tranquilamente, y acercarme a Eider para saludarla, como si tal cosa.

Ella, que iba a tomarse su segunda copa, decide que le tiembla demasiado la mano, por lo que la deposita nuevamente en la bandeja de otro camarero, que espera a ver si quiero coger algo, pero yo solamente niego con la cabeza mientras le doy las gracias.

-Hola-, le digo mientras sonrío, -creo que nos han presentado de una manera un tanto peculiar. Soy Sanders-, y se lo confirmo mientras acorto la distancia dándole dos besos que no se espera

-Encantada-, acierta a contestar, -soy Eider… y si, la verdad es que no había conocido nunca a nadie de esta manera-.

A pesar del leve sonrojo por haber ido yo tan directa, no ha dejado de mantener nuestro peculiar contacto visual.

-Tendrás que disculpar a África-, empiezo la conversación, -ella pretendía que fuera una especie de cita a ciegas y creo que esta situación es de todo menos eso.

Eider que está manteniendo una lucha interna para tratar de descubrir si realmente tengo el mismo color de ojos que el puma que ha visto o son de otro matiz, aparta por el momento estos pensamientos y se ríe.

Yo sonrío, tímidamente, porque me parece todo un alivio que deje de mirarme como si fuera a saltarle a la yugular de un momento a otro. Ahora que se ha relajado sus ojos azules vuelven a ser de un tono más claro. Luego para que digan que la rara soy yo.

Mientras procesa lo último que le he dicho vuelve a sonreír y contesta -vaya, cuanta sinceridad de golpe. ¿Lo dices porque estamos en un lugar público lleno de gente invitada?-, me pregunta.

-Bueno, además de eso y que me ha contado un pajarito a lo que te dedicas, ya te había visto por foto-, respondo sincera. -Se la tuve que sonsacar a África para que este encuentro, traicionero por su parte-, digo pareciendo molesta y poniendo cara como si fuera a refunfuñar, -fuera un poco más distendido-, finalizo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella vuelve a sonreír. Creo… no, no creo, es de las sonrisas más bonitas que he visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Admito entonces que yo también te he visto con anterioridad-, dice.

Ahora la que se extraña soy yo y antes de poder preguntar nada Eider continua -he venido en otras ocasiones al museo y tu nombre, quieras que no, sale reflejado en los carteles y, en ocasiones, tu foto en los catálogos.

-Vaya, eso quizás no me lo esperaba-, río, -estoy gratamente sorprendida de que te guste venir aquí entonces por amor al arte. ¿Y cuál es la última exposición a la que has venido?-, pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, no es que sea mi pasión ciertamente-, contesta a lo primero que le he planteado, -pero me distrae de las preocupaciones y disfruto, sobre todo, con el arte antiguo. Es más, la última vez vine a ver los tesoros de Egipto-, responde.

-Interesante… y muy adecuado para la presentación de África, ¿no te parece?-, le digo mientras subo algo las cejas para recalcar la ironía del destino. Eider vuelve a reír y yo aprovecho para preguntarle bromeando, -¿tú también quieres que te firme algún ejemplar de la exhibición egipcia?

-La verdad es que me quedé con las ganas de comprar un libro en su momento-, contesta, -no he tenido mucho tiempo desde entonces para volver a venir, hasta ahora-, se excusa.

-No te preocupes, eso lo puedo arreglar ahora mismo si quieres, ¿me acompañas?-, pregunto con una mezcla de naturalidad y picardía, mientras le indico con galantería que empecemos a andar hacia el interior del museo.

Ella no oculta una sonrisa divertida y me confiesa -no pensé que fueras tan… bromista, no me malinterpretes, pero teniendo el cargo que tienes te hacia más…-.

-¿Estirada?-, termino yo la frase.

-Buscaba un sinónimo más sutil, pero si-, afirma, -además, es agradable saber que África sigue teniendo buen gusto y no tengo que detenerte por ser una psicópata o algo parecido-, acaba diciendo cuando ya estamos en el hall principal.

Si señoras, o me acaba de piropear y esto lo voy a tener que anotar como alguna especie de récord personal, o está jugando a tentar a la suerte. -No sabía yo que África ahora también se dedicara a hacer estos emparejamientos tan a menudo-, digo cayendo como una idiota en su trampa.

-Te tomaba el pelo, Sanders-, me tutea, -pero si que ha sido agradable conocerte.

-Que poca vergüenza-, contesto a lo primero, -y lo mismo digo, Eider, aunque todavía no nos hemos despedido-, le dejo caer.

¿Veis el click?, ¿la chispa, ¿la magia?, esto es lo que os intentaba decir antes, el tipo de relación que buscaba desde hace tiempo, de tira y afloja, divertida y sin prejuicios. Ella me sigue por la zona de la exposición permanente a izquierda y derecha hasta llegar al almacén de la tienda del museo.

Mientras yo busco el catálogo, Eider me dice que interpreta el vacío en la mayoría de las salas como parte de una próxima reforma de la pinacoteca, a lo que le respondo encantada que, efectivamente, es lo que va a suceder en los próximos días por lo que yo también, por fin, tendré tiempo de tomarme un merecido descanso.

Ella me confiesa que quisiera pedir unos días libres, que se lo deberán por el último caso que ha solucionado, pero que hasta que no acabe con el papeleo no podrá llevarlo a cabo. Entonces aprovecho para tirar la piedra y esconder la mano.

-¿Y cuál ha sido ese último caso?-, pregunto, -¿algo… destacable… que se pueda saber o que me quieras contar?. Eider en principio no le da importancia a la pregunta y me responde que era un atraco que luego se complicó un poco al fugarse el caco con una rehén, como todas ya sabemos.

Pero entonces cae y me mira un tanto sospechosa, como intentando averiguar si se algo más, aunque no le doy mucho tiempo a que haga cábalas mentales, simplemente me limito a sonreír, le digo que me alegro de que haya salido todo bien y le entrego el preciado tomo que andaba buscando.

Cambia por completo su rostro por una expresión de total asombro y alegría mientras acepta tener el ejemplar entre sus manos.

-Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo-, me dice muy solemne.

-Quiero que te lo quedes, es un regalo, y no acepto un no como respuesta-, contesto cogiéndola de las manos y haciendo que sostenga algo más segura el catálogo.

Si, me podéis acusar de ser una provocadora de situaciones, o provocadora, simplemente. Creo que no podéis llegar a imaginar cuanto ni en qué términos que no vienen al caso y, aunque también sé que puedo acabar quemándome, tengo que intentarlo, siempre.

Pero entonces, cuando parece que la situación es idílica, el tiempo se pausa y no se sabe muy bien cuál va a ser el siguiente paso, ¿qué suele ocurrir?. ¡Bingo!, que alguien interrumpe. En este caso es Víctor, que me advierte, mientras retiro pausadamente mis manos de las de Eider y el libro, de que he de ser respetuosa con los invitados y salir a la entrada a despedirlos, ya que algunos de ellos ya hacen amagos de querer irse.

Mientras nos dirigimos, ahora los tres, nuevamente hacia el hall, Víctor me pregunta si le he comentado algo a Eider, a lo que ella interfiere con confianza y le pregunta directa -¿algo de qué?-.

-He picado tu curiosidad policiaca, ¿eh?, le dice él socarrón, -es que unos compañeros tuyos de profesión nos han informado no hace mucho de que aumentemos la vigilancia mientras estamos de reformas. Parece que hay un ladrón de cuadros que aparentemente selecciona el botín al azar, pero están pendientes de averiguar algo más-, le comenta ya más serio.

Eider, algo preocupada desde que Víctor comenzara la frase, para en seco nuestro pequeño recorrido y nos dice -entonces me temo que, lamentablemente, yo también voy a tener que dejar esta velada, hasta otra ocasión. Intentaré hacerme cargo del asunto o al menos teneros informados, así que prometo estar en contacto-.

Él le contesta que no hace falta que se vaya tan pronto si no quiere, pero ella, disculpándose, prefiere marcharse ya para descansar, por lo que le agradecemos al unísono su interés. Víctor se excusa, alegando tener que adelantarse, para abrir la puerta principal por si algún invitado empieza a quejarse, y pedir, de paso, otro taxi y que Eider vuelva a casa sana y salva. Así también nos deja, caballerosamente, unos minutos más a solas.

-Ejem-, carraspea Eider, -yo también te doy las gracias por regalarme el catálogo-, dice.

-No hay de qué-, respondo.

-Como os acabo de decir-, prosigue, -llamaré para contaros lo que pueda, tampoco os obsesionéis mucho con el tema de momento. Lo único…-, dice algo dubitativa, -… bueno… del museo sólo tengo a Víctor como contacto…-, carraspea nuevamente y se atreve por fin a decirme -si te parece te dejo mi número de teléfono… como algo estrictamente profesional, claro-, finaliza lo más seria posible.

-Claro, claro, como no-, digo yo sin tragarme la excusa. Esta mujer es toda una caja de sorpresas por lo visto y su incipiente timidez, mezclada con esa valentía, no hace más que aumentar mi interés por conocerla mejor.

Después de anotar los dígitos, es ella ahora la que me devuelve los dos besos que antes no había tenido tiempo ni de asimilar y dice mientras sonríe -ahora si que puedo decir que ha sido un placer conocerte-.

A lo que yo respondo con la misma sonrisa -ahora si que puedo decirte lo de: encantada, igualmente-.

Antes de que se le olvide me pregunta -¿podrías disculparme con África, por favor?, dile que le debo una cena-, dice poniendo cara de saberle realmente mal irse sin avisarla.

-Hecho-, contesto, -no te preocupes que te cobrará esa cena, seguro.

Ella sonríe y emite una especie de suspiro. -Buenas noches Sanders-, se despide por fin.

-Buenas noches Eider-, le deseo yo también antes de que se gire y la vea marchar, mientras contemplo su estilizada y preciosa figura, hacia la entrada.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


	5. Sherlock Holmes

Aproximadamente una hora después de la marcha de los últimos invitados, cerramos Víctor y yo el museo asegurándonos de comprobar la vigilancia, personal y tecnológica, de cara a todo un fin de semana de clausura ya que hasta el lunes no comenzarían las obras de ampliación.

Teniendo en cuenta que era miércoles por la noche y no había nada mejor que hacer decidimos ir a tomar algo a un pub cercano, mientras yo jugueteaba con el móvil esperando a que Eider me contestara al mensaje que le había mandado, porque ¿cuánto tiempo tienes que esperar para llamar a alguien que acabas de conocer y que te gusta?.

No hay ningún tipo de manual que indique los pasos a seguir por lo que, aunque fuese por una vez, iba a sacar un poco de madurez a relucir prefiriendo mandar un mensaje concreto y amable sabiendo de antemano por África que no iba a molestarla por si estaba durmiendo.

Suelo preocuparme por los demás como os había dicho, no como mi amiga, que le ha dado exactamente igual que entre una cosa y otra sea ya la una de la madrugada y ha decidido que necesita hablar con ella, urgentemente. Lo primero que ha hecho África es preguntarle, cosa que también hubiera hecho yo de haberla llamado, si había llegado bien a casa y que le debía una explicación exhaustiva.

Es más, está quedando en verse mañana, cuando Eider acabe el papeleo pendiente, en una terraza cercana a mi piso, y por si no me parecía suficientemente sospechoso, le acaba de proponer pasar este fin de semana en una casa rural. Algo muy normal y lógico si no fuera porque estoy mirando a África estupefacta, planteándome seriamente su salud mental, ya que le ha dado la dirección de una casa, si… rural, también… pero es que es mi casa.

¡Mi casa!, y no la de la ciudad, cerca del museo y al lado de Sunnydene park, que suena particularmente parecido a Sunnydale, cosa que me hace mucha gracia, y que acabo de amueblar. No, es una que está en un soleado valle, cerca de un bosque y de un río entre Ottawa y Maniwaki y por la que se accede mediante una carretera comarcal. Lo suficientemente alejada de la ciudad como para poder convertirme, pasear y cazar siendo puma y no tener complicaciones, pero lo bastante cerca como para llegar con las mínimas constantes vitales al hospital más cercano.

Por si faltaba algo de aliciente también le ha comentado que yo también iré a ese idílico planteamiento de fin de semana, claro, ¿cómo no voy a ir a mi propia casa?, por lo que realmente va a quedar mañana primero con ella y luego apareceré yo, que tengo otro compromiso. África se despide, no sin antes recordarle que me debe un mensaje de vuelta o una llamada perdida para poder guardarme su número.

Al final suspiro resignada, si no consigue esta mujer que yo acabe con Eider será por algún tipo de cataclismo, peor que el que les sucedió a los dinosaurios, y ya debería ser grave, lo que me lleva a pensar en lo único que podría estropear la futura relación: el cómo y, sobre todo, cuando explicarle lo que soy sin asustarla.

A pesar de que es poco probable teniendo en cuenta la reacción que ha tenido cuando me ha visto y por la cual deberá estar sacando ya conclusiones, realmente lo que no quisiera es… alejarla o perderla justo ahora que la acabo de encontrar.

A los escasos minutos de colgar, Eider, tal como había prometido, me manda un escueto pero gracioso mensaje proponiéndome otorgarle a nuestra amiga algún tipo de diploma honorífico porque sus esfuerzos como celestina no tienen precio. Yo sonrío tímidamente y mientras África me bombardea con multitud de posibles rencuentros sin que yo pueda apenas articular palabra, el atento Víctor, que se ha mantenido al margen todo este tiempo, intuyendo el cansancio acumulado le sugiere a su mujer concluir nuestra apacible velada, pagar las consumiciones y acercarme a casa, algo que agradezco tremendamente.

Después de acompañarme hasta mi edificio, África se despide asegurándome que mañana todo saldrá bien y que confíe en ella hasta que yo llegue de la inauguración de una nueva galería de arte contemporáneo en Quebec, algo que no me ilusiona especialmente pero que, por motivos obviamente laborales, debo hacer. Por mi parte le digo que no dudo de su palabra y, antes de abrir el portal para encaminarme hacia los ascensores, que la avisaré una media hora antes de llegar a la cafetería.

Una vez en mi piso sólo me resta quitarme el traje, ponerme el pijama y dormir plácidamente después de este largo y agotador día con su corta e interesante noche.

* * *

_Mi cama vacía anhela tu olor, tus besos, tus caricias, el calor de tu cuerpo y mis deseos por poseerte_

Es imposible, me diréis, que anheles algo que no has tenido todavía… creo que ese todavía es la palabra clave. Esto es una locura, yo lo se, tú lo sabes y hasta el vecino lo sabe. No dejo de procesar lo que ocurrió en la cabaña, no dejo de ver una y otra vez sus ojos clavados en mis pupilas, no dejo de acariciarme las manos porque las suyas me han cogido amistosa, dulce, pero firmemente las mías.

Suspiro mirando al techo sabiendo que el despertador sonará en tres, dos, uno: _¡Buenos días! Estás escuchando Radio 365, son las siete de la mañana de un maravilloso jueves, tienes una cita con Sanders_ _Rogers y estas son las noticias_. Vale, lo de la cita no lo ha dicho el comentarista, pero lo he pensado para que la ilusión que me embarga sea más que evidente. Si, si lo se, no es una cita propiamente dicha porque también estará África, pero me apetece imaginar la futura situación como si lo fuera

Los nervios ahora mismo me pueden y mis pensamientos no se si tienen alguna lógica. Sé que me fui del museo con una rapidez inusitada, pero el corazón me iba tan deprisa por volver a verla... y digo volver a verla, porque le he contado una mentira piadosa, luego sabréis de qué se trata… que tenía que reaccionar de alguna manera.

Al igual que tengo que hacerlo ahora si quiero darme una ducha, arreglarme, desayunar e ir a comisaria para acabar de procesar judicialmente al bala perdida de Bruce Harper. ¿Quién me iba a decir que la resolución de un caso me llevaría a conocer a una mujer tan fascinante?

Aún me parece algo inaudito que alguien pueda transformarse en un animal. Vamos, no pensaríais que después de media noche cavilando y pensando en ella no iba a relacionar, tarde o temprano, que Sanders es un puma… una puma… ¿una pumesa?... Ya me entendéis. Puedo pasar a veces por ingenua pero ese color de ojos, esa mirada, es tan indescriptible lo que me hace sentir que, meditándolo seriamente, me está haciendo parecer una cursi de mucho cuidado cuando no suelo ser así.

Suelo ser una mujer meticulosa y seria debido al hecho de ser policía, además de procurar cierta prudencia en las investigaciones (aunque teniendo en cuenta el episodio en la cabaña puede que no lo parezca tanto), y en mi vida privada.

No estoy diciendo que mis compañeros de unidad no sepan que salgo con mujeres, incluso han conocido a alguna de mis parejas cuando ha surgido la oportunidad, pero intento mantener un poco las distancias, o como África lo denomina: un cierto halo de misterio.

Que te tengas que dedicarte a investigar la vida ajena no significa que tengan que hacerlo contigo, así que si surge la conversación sobre con quién estoy procuro comentarlo de manera natural, como si me pidiesen un cigarrillo. Eso es todo.

Y hablando de investigaciones, después de que mis benditos colegas de comisaría, dispuestos a que me cogiese un par de días libres, me hayan ayudado a acabar con las declaraciones del acusado y la testigo, eludiendo el tema de haber sido salvadas por un puma porque no le dan crédito, menos mal, he redactado el informe final acerca de lo acontecido y me he puesto a revisar todas las noticias relacionadas con robos en galerías de arte hasta la hora de comer.

Doy carpetazo mental a todo lo que he podido leer hasta el momento, cierro el chiringuito, como se suele decir, y cojo la chaqueta mientras reviso el móvil para centrarme en localizar el local, donde me ha citado África para comer. La zona está lo suficientemente cerca del museo como para morderme el labio maliciosamente pensando si Sanders tendrá su casa por allí.

Dejo mi lujuriosa imaginación para otro momento porque voy a montarme en el coche y no es cuestión de tener un accidente, no quedaría nada bien ni mi historial ni para mi reputación. Después de dar un par de vueltas por el barrio para aparcar más o menos cerca de la cafetería en cuestión, reconozco a África por sus llamativos gestos que indican que me acerque porque, creerme, me ha costado reconocerla con un atuendo, completamente veraniego, que combina un vaporoso vestido y una pamela que envidiarían a las estiradas de Ascot.

Al saludarla con los dos besos y el abrazo que casi siempre solemos darnos le pregunto curiosa -¿celebras algo?-, a lo que me responde -celebramos querida-. Y mientras yo pongo cara de no entender nada, viene el camarero con las bebidas que África había pedido amablemente para las dos un momento antes de mi llegada.

-Vamos Eider, no pongas esa cara-, me dice como si se pusiera ese modelito todos los días.

-¿Y qué cara quieres que ponga?-, pregunto un tanto irónica.

-Hay hija, para ser policía a veces tienes poco tacto y perspicacia-, suelta de repente.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?-, cuestiono sin entender todavía qué está pasando, qué he dicho o qué he hecho, cuando llega el camarero a tomarnos nota.

-Tu cita chica, tu cita con Sanders-, dice África después de que el chico se vaya con el pedido hacia el interior del local.

-¡Oh vamos!, no me lo puedo creer, -digo anonadada, -pero si parece que vayas a ir de boda-, le digo intentando hacerle ver que quizás se haya pasado un poco.

-¡Exacto!-, exclama, -a vuestra futura boda-, me contesta como si nada.

Cierro los ojos y respiro muy, muy despacio, llegando a suspirar incluso, mientras le toco con una mano la frente, no sea que tenga fiebre. -Estás mal de la cabeza-, comento mientras remarco la frase elevando mis cejas.

-Si-, afirma, -aunque mi supuesta locura no quita que me dejases anoche plantada y sin decirme ni mu de lo que te pasaba o del encuentro con Sanders hasta que me digné a llamarte, así que ya me estás contando absolutamente todo lo que tienes pendiente, sin omitir ningún detalle por irrelevante que parezca- me dice en un tono novelesco completamente y que me hace gracia.

-Esta bien-, sonrío, -no se cómo te las arreglas pero siempre te sales con la tuya-, digo finalmente resignada cuando vuelve el camarero con un par de platos combinados bastante suculentos y la cuenta para abonar las consumiciones en el acto.

-Va, bebe, come y cuenta-, me ordena después de que yo haya insistido mucho en pagar la comida a medias.

-Si señora-, respondo lo más erguida posible pero con una sonrisa en la boca antes de proceder a relatarle los acontecimientos.

Primero procuro abreviar con la historia del caco fugitivo para centrarme en lo sucedido en la cabaña y, entre plato y plato, dejarme para el postre el breve encuentro con Sanders en el museo.

-Sé que es ella el puma que me salvó la vida, y sé que tú también lo sabes-, confieso relacionándole todos los hechos.

África se hace la sorprendida, pero actúa realmente mal y le digo que nadie puede tener un secreto tan inconfesable como para no contárselo a su mejor amiga. Ella me mira algo preocupada y me pregunta si no estoy enfadada. Para que se quede tranquila le contesto que no podría molestarme con ella.

-Suena extraño, pero hasta puedo entenderte África. Imagino que no es algo que quieras que sepa mucha gente y Sanders ha confiado en la mejor persona posible para ello-, le digo de corazón.

-Te agradezco el elogio Eider-, responde sincera. -Me encantaría podértelo explicar cielo-, me dice cariñosa, -pero eso no me corresponde-. -Sólo… déjate llevar-, me recomienda.

Yo me sonrojo tontamente y le cuento como si fuera una colegiala -me gusta, ¿sabes?, la conozco hace menos de veinticuatro horas pero es como si la conociera de toda la vida. Estoy más loca que tú- digo mientras me río un poco.

-Pues hablando de la reina de roma, por la esquina asoma-, comenta graciosa alzando su taza café.

Indudablemente me giro para contemplar a una bellísima Sanders. El simple hecho de verla vestida con un precioso sari tono burdeos quita el aliento. Debo reflejar tanto en el rostro que África me susurra -Eider, cielo, que se te cae la baba-.

Yo carraspeo mientras nos ponemos las dos de pie ante su presencia, como si lo hubiéramos ensayado, cosa que parece hacerle gracia a Sanders.

-No hacía falta tanta molestia, os voy a saludar igual-, sonríe antes de darnos un par de besos a cada una.

Dado que ya son más de las cinco de la tarde, África le pregunta, -ya habrás comido, ¿verdad?, porque un poco más y quedamos para la cena.

-Si, tranquila-, dice Sanders sin ocultar sus sonrisa, -ya sabes que suelen ofrecer un tentempié en esta clase de eventos, al que parece que hayas ido tú también teniendo en cuenta el atuendo-, le contesta.

-¿Pero qué os pasa a las dos con el vestido?-, pregunta África. -Mirad, ¿sabéis que os digo?, que me voy a lucirlo con mi marido-, protesta haciéndose la ofendida.

-Antes de irme-, comenta. -Vosotras dos, haced lo que tengáis que haced- nos suelta guiñando un ojo, -pero os quiero ver mañana, puntuales a las nueve en la puerta de mi casa, para irnos al fin de semana de relax… o no traigo gominolas-, dice finalmente como si fuera una amenaza.

-¡África!-, exclamamos las dos, rojas como un tomate, mientras nos comprometemos a cumplir la promesa.

Después de dejarnos a solas le pregunto a Sanders si quiere tomar algo, a lo que me responde que encantada, por lo que nos sentamos y cuando viene el camarero le pide un refresco para acompañarlo de unas tortitas con caramelo y nata.

A la hora de pagar, insisto, una vez más en abonar yo la consumición, para al menos compensarle el que me regalara anoche el catálogo de la exposición. Antes de que pueda protestar, juego con la misma moneda que ella utilizó anoche y le digo -no acepto un no por respuesta-.

-Está bien-, acepta Sanders algo sonrojada, como si de pronto le invadiera la timidez.

-Además quería decirte…que, bueno, no se cómo sonará la frase, pero anoche no era la primera vez que te veía…-, comento algo a trompicones antes de que venga el pedido.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño, extrañada, yo sonrío y le explico -esto fue hace tiempo… también era en un museo de Quebec, en la inauguración de una exposición sobre tótems de tribus aborígenes. Estabas discutiendo con una chica. Cuando terminasteis de hablar yo me fui al coche, a esperar a África mientras ella se acercaba a saludarte-, acabo de contarle algo avergonzada.

Traen las tortitas que ha pedido Sanders y mientras las devora con una rapidez inusitada, contesta -ya lo recuerdo-, sonríe. -No te preocupes Eider, creo que anoche fue sin duda un mejor momento para conocernos que aquel día, más que nada porque ella era la restauradora del museo y mi pareja en aquel momento-, comenta despreocupada.

Cuando acaba con el plato, se acerca a mi rosto con aire seductor y me suelta juguetona -así que, ahora, me tienes a tu entera disposición-.

A lo que respondo acortando la distancia y con el mismo tono -¿para lo que quiera?-, y antes de que pueda contestar, le limpio con la lengua la comisura de su boca antes de darle un beso hambriento, saboreando el caramelo.

-Eider-, susurra en mis labios, -de verdad que lamento romper la magia del momento, pero va a empezar a llover de un momento a otro-, me dice antes de que podamos volver a besarnos.

La miro y antes de pronunciar nada noto que lleva razón cuando empiezan a caer unas grandes gotas sobre mi chaqueta y mi cabeza, aunque estas últimas creo que han caído a propósito para refrescar mis ideas.

Sanders se levanta y me da la mano para ayudarme a liberarme del anclaje de la silla y llevarme a algún lado.

-¿Dónde vamos?-, pregunto antes de que tire de mi.

-A mi casa-, responde como algo evidente mientras me agarra más fuerte la mano para que comencemos a correr.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


	6. Toda la verdad

Después de recorrer tres manzanas, mientras empezaba a caer un agua a cántaros, Sanders aminoró la marcha en cuanto llegamos a su portal. Al refugiarnos quiso volver a besarme. Estábamos tan, tan cerca, que su aliento hubiera hecho que yo entrara en calor, pero, como no, tenía que pasar algo que lo impidiera y esta vez fue mi teléfono móvil.

-¿No vas a contestar?-, pregunta maliciosamente mientras me repasa de arriba abajo.

-¿No vas a abrir la puerta?-, respondo con el mismo tono cuando observo que no atina a encontrar las llaves.

Compruebo que es África la que esta vez ha interrumpido nuestro momento, descuelgo y entro detrás de Sanders en el patio para dirigirnos hacia el ascensor.

-Si se corta te llamo ahora-, le digo nada más descolgar.

-He llegado justita a mi casa, gracias por preguntar-, responde ella con algo de sarcasmo. -¿Estás en casa de Sanders?-, pregunta.

-Estamos a punto de subir-, contesto mientras Sanders aprieta el botón del noveno piso.

-Si que tenéis prisa en acostaros-, dice mientras el ascensor comienza a subir.

-¡África!-, replico enseguida.

-¿Me dejas el teléfono?-, me pregunta Sanders amablemente.

-Claro-, respondo pasándole el móvil.

-Af-, la llama en tono cariñoso, -no, no nos vamos a acostar y prepara una manta para el coche. Nos vemos mañana como hemos quedado, yo se lo explico-, y cuelga sin optar a que nuestra amiga responda.

-Explicarme ¿qué?-, pregunto curiosa mientras se abren las puertas del ascensor.

-Ahora te lo cuento-, me dice Sanders mientras sonríe y me indica que salgamos hacia el rellano para aproximarnos a la puerta de su piso.

Ella abre la puerta y, galante, hace un ademán con la mano para que pase yo primero a un acogedor interior, a pesar de parecer recientemente amueblado. Mientras cierra y se dirige a la cocina, observo atenta que tiene un salón-comedor muy amplio, tanto que pienso que podríamos bailar y todo en él.

-Es… encantador...-, le digo con tono soñador mientras me dirijo a unas escaleras de madera, al fondo de la habitación, que suben a lo que imagino que será la buhardilla.

-Y eso que todavía no has visto mi cuarto-, contesta algo picarona. -Puedes subir y cambiarte con lo que te guste, mientras voy a encender la calefacción para que se seque la ropa-, me dice al ver mi defectuoso interés policial por comprobar cada rincón de esa casa.

Bueno, quizás no sea del todo interés, también hay algo de curiosidad personal y ella evidentemente se ha dado cuenta, por lo que me dice que puedo cotillear todo lo que quiera. Subo entonces las escaleras para comprobar que lo que pensaba que sería simple buhardilla es, realmente, como un tipo de _loft_ haciendo función de cuarto. Su cuarto, donde lo primero que veo es un peluche gigante de un dragón sobre la cama, algo que me provoca una sonrisa bobalicona. Me gusta ese toque infantil combinado con la seriedad de las estanterías, repletas de libros, algunas fotos y objetos personales.

Antes de encandilarme más, me acerco al armario, y mientras intento encontrar algo que me venga y que sea apropiado para la situación, vuelve a sonar mi teléfono. Esta vez es el teniente Parker, que llama para asegurarse de que este fin de semana, a pesar de tenerlo libre, vaya con toda la información disponible para averiguar algo más concreto, si no sobre los robos, al menos sobre los cuadros, ya que se ha enterado con quién voy a pasar estos días.

En principio no me parece extraño, ya que últimamente está visto que no puedo dar un paso sin que ese hombre sepa dónde estoy, aunque algo me da en la nariz que puede que África o Sanders estén detrás de eso, al menos en algún sentido, y sea el tema pendiente que me tiene que explicar.

Una vez cambiada con un pantalón corto de deporte, porque se nota ya el calor de la calefacción, y una camiseta cuya estampación es un lobo de ojos claros como los míos, me acerco a dejar la ropa, debidamente doblada, en la silla que está cerca del escritorio de trabajo, donde Sanders ha dejado unos libros completamente rodeados de algún que otro peluche, una torre de cd's de música y películas, y un par reproducciones de figuras egipcias.

Lo que me más me gusta, de todo lo que veo, es haber encontrado una especie de pisapapeles con la huella de un puma, la prueba irrefutable que me confirma que Sanders se transforma de algún modo, y por lo visto desde hace tiempo, ya que la marca es del mismo tamaño que mi mano.

Tan entretenida estoy con mi descubrimiento que no me entero de que Sanders ha entrado en el cuarto hasta que carraspea. Me giro, dejo el pisapapeles en el sitio y la miro fijamente. Ella también se ha cambiado de ropa y viene con unos piratas y una camiseta gastada.

-No se si te parecerá una tontería-, me dice antes de poder disculparme, por si está molesta de haberme tomado tan a pecho lo de poder mirar lo que quisiera, -pero-, continúa, -en cuanto fui consciente de lo que sería para siempre quise tener presente algo que me lo hiciera recordar.

-Es muy tierno-, le digo antes de acercarme. Ella se sonroja y agacha un poco la mirada suspirando, quizá para poder contarme toda la verdad, pero, antes de que pueda decir nada, le acaricio la cara con mi mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda, como hizo ella en el museo, la agarro, aunque tomándome la licencia de hacerlo por su cintura.

-Sanders-, le digo antes de comenzar, -estas cosas no es que se me den precisamente bien, así que deja que hable de carrerilla. Probablemente no entienda muy bien por qué te conviertes en puma, ni cómo, ni cuándo, pero sé que lo eres. Me lo has puesto muy fácil, demasiado incluso-, digo esbozando mi mejor sonrisa, -ahora mismo creo que reconocería el color de tus ojos en cualquier parte del mundo-, acabo diciendo antes de dar un paso más para besarla de la manera más dulce posible.

-Señorita Taylor, me va a acostumbrar muy mal si sigue así-, suspira Sanders, - la verdad-, me dice algo más seria, -es que estaba dándole vueltas para ver cómo te lo contaba estos días de relax que, y, ya que estoy… esto es lo que te tenía que explicar antes... pero no te enfades, por favor, fue cosa de África, que es una manipuladora-, acaba diciendo poniendo cara de animalito desvalido.

-Conociéndola…-, digo algo irónica. -¿Qué pasa?-, pregunto lo más suave posible.

-Que realmente donde vamos este fin de semana es a mi casa-, dice Sanders mientras vuelve a sonrojarse, -y… por eso…- resopla un poco antes de seguir, -te ha llamado el teniente Parker hace nada… el museo ha ofrecido "mis servicios" como experta en tu investigación sobre los robos en las pinacotecas-, comenta mordiéndose inconsciente los labios.

-Así que realmente esa llamada ha sido una especie de confirmación de que estoy, oficialmente, metida en el ajo, ¿no?-, pregunto intentando aparentar molesta.

-Si, algo así… ¿lo siento?-, me dice mientras me mira como si fuera una niña buena.

-Está bien-, contesto mientras esbozo una gran sonrisa, -creo que en el fondo sabes que hubiese querido acabar llevando el caso sólo para poder estar contigo más tiempo-, acabo riendo.

-Además-, prosigo, -me encantaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas este fin de semana… sobre ti, sobre nosotras, sobre el caso… y hablando de casos, creo que aún no te he agradecido el que me salvaras la vida, así que…-, digo haciéndome la interesante mientras vuelvo a acercarme, una vez más, -gracias- susurro en su boca, como lo había hecho ella en la cafetería, antes de volver a besarla nuevamente.

Parecía el beso perfecto, si es que es eso posible, dulce y tierno, a la par que intenso y apasionado, y lo hubiéramos profundizado mucho más, pero…

-Espera-, me dice sutilmente Sanders mientras pone sus dedos en mis labios. -Créeme que quiero continuar… y debo tener fiebre o algo, porque esto no es lo habitual en mi… pero prefiero que… no si la frase "vayamos más despacio" es la adecuada…-, dice como pensando en voz alta

-Si es por lo de que no íbamos a acostarnos y no lo cumplimos...-, propongo muy melosa mientras le acaricio la espalda, -...siempre podemos guardar el secreto-, le digo dándole besos por el cuello con cada palabra.

-Mmm-, ronronea, -tentador, pero… digamos que te propongo, antes de empezar nada, conocernos mejor en plan: tú humana-yo puma-, termina intentando bromear para que no piense que me da calabazas o algo parecido.

-Me parece buena idea-, digo tranquilizándola, -así podré ver nuevamente a tu animal interior-, comento sincera, -pero, ¿que te preocupa?-, pregunto con una leve caricia en su rostro.

-Quisiera saber cuál es tu teoría sobre mi transformación en puma-, dice devolviéndome la carantoña.

-Mmm, que estás influenciada por algún tipo de "hechizo", eso seguro, por lo que me siento a caballo entre _Harry Potter_, _Brave_ y _Once upon a time_-, digo para quitarle hierro al asunto, - y por lo poco que he visto… quizás te conviertes en animal una serie de horas al día, aunque antes he podido entender que no es así…-, termino intentando indicarle que me corrija si me equivoco.

Sanders ahoga una risa y me sorprende regalándome un corto beso antes de responderme -bueno… llevas razón en que esto es magia pero…- y se pone más seria antes de continuar -…has entendido bien… yo seré así… para siempre-, dice remarcando esto último

-Bueno…-, alargo la pausa intentando imitarla, -para siempre parece excesivo para tratarse de magia, al menos teniendo en cuenta que hay algo que puede romper el "hechizo", como un beso de tu amor verdadero o algo por el estilo…¿no?-, digo intentando animarla un poco.

-Digamos que es algo de lo primero, aunque con una pizca de sacrificio. Ni si quiera yo sé en qué términos se podría romper porque, para darle un toque "gracioso"-, dice remarcando con los dedos unas comillas en el aire, - en mi familia cada miembro ha sufrido un caso totalmente diferente… incluso los hay que siguen siendo animales, por eso he dicho lo de para siempre…-, dice regalándome otra caricia intentando sonreír sin acierto.

-¿Qué es lo que más temes perder?-, preguntando lo que pienso que es clave para ella en estos momentos.

-A ti por querer conservar lo que siento cuando me convierto en puma-, dice intranquila, a pesar de ser algo que todavía no ha sucedido.

-Pues, de momento, no te preocupes-, digo intentando imaginar la amalgama de pensamientos y sentimientos contradictorios que puede estar conteniendo en estos momentos, -guardaré tu libertad como un bien preciado, al menos hasta que descubras la letra pequeña que tienes que pagar por tus conversiones-, le digo mientras la miro a los ojos haciéndole saber que es una especie de promesa.

Ella me mira fijamente y agradece mis palabras con un abrazo intenso en el que me da a entender, por si aún no me había quedado suficientemente claro, que es mucho más sensible de lo que aparenta. Yo acaricio mientras su espalda con calma, intentando pasar así todo el tiempo posible.

-¿Que piensas?-, pregunta al cabo de un rato.

-¿Además de que me gustas?-, respondo risueña con otra pregunta.

-Además,- dice dándome uno de los besos más provocativos que me han podido dar en mucho tiempo.

-Que… y no vuelvas a hacer eso o no respondo…-, digo con toda la intención del mundo mientras me repongo, -quizás nos venga bien lo de conocernos mejor como "humana-puma"-, repito la gracia que había dicho ella antes, para ver si le saco una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… bueno….-, dice poniendo morritos. -No voy a estar todo el fin de semana tirando pelos y soportando a África quejarse de su alergia imaginaria. También tengo mis necesidades humanas-, me deja caer como si tal cosa.

-¿Ah si?, ¿y qué necesitas?-, pregunto en un tono nada inocente jugando con fuego.

-Tus besos, para empezar-, dice asegurándose que me vuelva a quemar hasta caer finalmente nuevamente en una tanda de caricias. Aunque antes de proseguir, en esta ocasión soy yo la que la deja con la miel en los labios, nunca mejor dicho.

-No es que se esté haciendo tarde y puede que suene como excusa-, le digo sincera, -pero, por lo visto-, digo mirando de reojo la ventana, -ha parado hace poco de llover y debería ir a casa a hacer la maleta… al menos antes de que vuelvas a tentarme…-, termino mirándola provocativamente, algo que no debería haber hecho, ya que se acerca, como si fuera a besarme de nuevo, para esquivarme en el último momento y dirigirse a mi oído a dedicarme un gruñido de lo más sexy antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

-Te espero abajo-, me dice con una sonrisa y dando la conversación por acabada.

Suspiro lentamente y recojo la ropa de la silla para ponérmela de nuevo. Bajo al salón-comedor, donde me espera Sanders algo dubitativa. Por el olor que proviene de la cocina intuyo que quiere pedirme que me quede a cenar, aunque en el fondo sabe, tan bien como yo, lo que puede llegar a pasar si alargamos la cita más de lo necesario.

Antes de que pueda decir nada le prometo que otro día me quedo más tiempo en su casa, aunque bromeo diciendo que, para invitarme a cenar, tiene todo el fin de semana por delante.

Ya en la puerta quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en casa de África, a la hora prometida, y comportarnos igual que hemos hecho hasta el momento.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?-, pregunta Sanders para no alargar demasiado la espera, mirándome otra vez con carita de niña buena.

-Está visto que a ti tampoco puedo negarte nada-, le digo, como si estuviese curiosamente destinada a acatar órdenes, antes de que nos volvamos a besar, siempre con ganas de más.

-Va anda-, dice dulcemente y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que me vaya. -Ten cuidado-, me pide preocupada.

-Siempre-, respondo con una sonrisa y un corto beso.

-Buenas noches Eider-, se despide regalándome la última caricia del día, o de la tarde-noche en este caso.

-Buenas noches Sanders-, le digo respondiendo con otra carantoña antes de dirigirme hacia el ascensor, y bajar suspirando hasta cruzar el portal para retomar de nuevo el camino en dirección a la cafetería, donde estaba el coche y había comenzado todo.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


	7. La casa del lago

Viernes. Nueve de la mañana.

Tengo la casa recogida y lo imprescindible en el maletero del coche.

Mi marido ha ido a comprobar que el museo sigue en su sitio y no tienen ningún contratiempo con las obras. Evidentemente sabe que me voy con las chicas a la casa rural de Sanders, lo que las dos no sospechan es que las dejaré solas en cuanto compruebe que mi amiga tiene provisiones necesarias… al menos hasta el domingo.

Y hablando de nuestra comisaria de exposiciones particular, la estoy esperando pacientemente en la entrada de casa, saludando a algún que otro vecino, mientras Eider deja su maleta en el monovolumen familiar que está en el garaje.

Bigotitos no es que se haya retrasado, todo lo contrario, se ha levantado a las siete para poder coger el único autobús que se acerca hasta este barrio residencial, lo que pasa es que está esperando el momento apropiado para poder acercarse sin montar un escándalo, ya que, casi desde la parada del transporte público, viene hasta mi casa transformada en puma. Siempre se ha sentido más segura de ese modo.

Una vez comprobado que no hay peligro de que la descubra ningún transeúnte, cruza veloz y directamente hasta el interior de mi casa. Yo me desperezo un poco mientras entro, aprovechando este gesto para cerrar la puerta, sé que queda un poco teatrero, pero no va a ser la única aquí que haga el numerito, ¿verdad?.

Eider viene hacia nosotras desde la cocina, anunciándome que ha preparado el desayuno antes de marcharnos, pero se queda a mitad frase en el pasillo, completamente paralizada. Evidentemente no se esperaba ver a Sanders de ese modo a primera hora.

-Gracias cielo-, le digo mientras veo cómo observa los movimientos de un tremendo puma que apoya, en el sofá de mi salón, una mochila que a su lado parece ridícula.

Sanders se gira con calma y le dedica una profunda mirada. Parece que no me equivoqué al pensar que harían buena pareja, noto tal química sin tan siquiera hablarse que decido romper el momento y me sitúo delante de Eider.

Bigotitos no tiene otra que venir mansamente a darme el saludo mañanero que aún me debe. Cuando llega a mi posición le rasco un poco detrás de las orejas y doy un paso hacia atrás para que las tortolitas vuelvan a tener contacto visual.

-Tranquila Eider-, le digo a mi amiga, -no muerde… de momento… -, y sonrío para aligerar la tensión, mientras ofrezco mi mano derecha, esperando a que de un primer paso. Cuando empieza a mover un poco el brazo, tiro, ligeramente, de ella para que deje su mano izquierda apoyada en la cabeza del animal.

-Como sigáis mirándoos de ese modo os vais a derretir-, le digo a la parejita para que me hagan caso, al menos por un momento, ignorando el leve gruñido que me dedica Sanders.

-Bueno querida-, le digo a Eider mientras apoyo mi mano en su hombro, -cuando recuperes el habla sólo tienes que acordarte de que esta manta de pelo sigue siendo Sanders y que responderá a todas tus preguntas, en principio asintiendo o negando. Aunque puede que llegue un momento que, sólo con un simple gesto, sepas lo que está pensando.

Eider suspira ligeramente y mira de nuevo a Sanders con claras intenciones de comenzar a hablar, por lo que las dejo un momento a solas dirigiéndome a la cocina, no sin antes recordarles que el café se va a enfriar.

-Buenos días Sanders-, le dice Eider, -y perdona, no me esperaba… en la cabaña había poca luz… espero que no suene mal… eres más grande de lo que pensaba-. Mi amiga termina su frase inconexa cuando el puma se mueve ligeramente bajo su mano, para permitirle que le acaricie todo el lomo.

-Me alegro de que sigas siendo igual de cariñosa que en persona-, dice la morena en voz alta, mientras deja que Sanders se retire un paso para sentarse con porte majestuoso.

-Suele darme mejor eso de relacionarme con animales que con personas- comenta mientras se agacha levemente hasta quedar a la altura de Sanders, -sólo tengo que acostumbrarme un poco…-

Eider mira directamente al puma a los ojos. Mientras que con la mano izquierda se atreve a acariciarle sutilmente la cabeza, con la derecha, y muy despacio, va delineando las facciones de su morro. El animal arruga la nariz, y ese gesto le confirma a mi amiga que Sanders sigue, de algún modo, al otro lado.

-Eres preciosa-, afirma Eider a botepronto. Sanders agacha un poco la cabeza por el cumplido. Si fuera humana en esos momentos, tened por seguro que se hubiera sonrojado.

Salgo de la cocina hacia donde sigue la pareja, con un sándwich en cada mano y carraspeo un poco antes de interrumpir.

-Lo siento chicas-, digo sinceramente, -aparte de que os habéis perdido la hora del café, debemos salir ya si no queremos que se nos haga más tarde-, comento mientras me acerco a la mochila de Sanders para meter los tentempiés que he preparado.

-Por cierto maja-, digo señalando a Sanders, -como me llenes el coche de pelos ya te puedes preparar para pasar el aspirador-. El puma hace un gesto a Eider con la ceja como diciendo: "te lo dije" y ella le ríe la gracia.

Después de comprobar que no se nos olvida nada, nos dirigimos las tres hacia el garaje por la puerta que habilitamos hace tiempo y que da al pasillo de la casa. Una vez en el coche y antes de que mis amigas suban, abro un momento el maletero para sacar una manta y el arnés-cinturón de seguridad que Sanders debe ponerse.

Sé que no le hace gracia aparentar ser un animal tan doméstico en esos momentos, pero es lo que hay si no quiere quedarse en tierra. Le hago entrega del armatoste a Eider para que se lo ponga ella. Es la manera más sutil de indicarle que deberá viajar de copiloto conmigo, porque detrás con Sanders, con lo larga que es, sintiéndolo mucho, no cabe.

Es también curioso como mi amiga, la alta morena, parece pedirle una especie de permiso silencioso a un pedazo de puma, todo por colocar un maldito cinturón de seguridad.

- En persona eres más… bueno, castaña clara, no es que acabes de ser rubia del todo… ya me entiendes… además también se te aclaran un poco los ojos…

Esa sigue siendo Eider, paseando por las nubes, soltando a Sanders una obviedad tras otra sin tan si quiera hilar las frases.

Vale, de acuerdo, tocar a una persona que te gusta convertida en animal es raro, pero con esa actitud de "me pirro por ti" no me negaréis que parece más zoofílico de lo que había imaginado. En fin, voy a dar un toquecito de bocina para que aligere que no llegaremos hoy.

* * *

Viernes. Sobre las once menos diez de la mañana, aproximadamente.

Hemos ido África y yo hablando y cantando durante el camino acompañadas por ligeros gruñidos-ronroneos de un puma que nos hacía de coro. Casi a punto de llegar a la cabaña mi amiga detiene el vehículo al borde del camino y se dirige a la parte trasera.

-¿Qué haces?-, pregunto interesándome por este giro inesperado.

-Ahora lo verás-, contesta África guiñándome el ojo y abriendo la puerta para acercarse a Sanders y quitarle el arnés.

-Vamos-, le dice al puma señalando el bosque, -sé que lo estás deseando-, comenta mientras se aparta para dejar que Sanders salga, escopetada, del vehículo.

Debo estar un poco lenta de reflejos policiales, o idiota, simplemente. No me he percatado que, por el espejo retrovisor, Sanders movía insistentemente su larga cola indicando el siguiente movimiento. Tampoco pensaba que verla correr en la copiosa nieve caída esos días, acompañado de la música que pone África mientras recorremos los últimos metros del camino, sería todo un espectáculo tan emocional.

* * *

Viernes a mediodía.

El tiempo ha cambiado estrepitosamente. Hace un sol espléndido, pero no quita que haga un frío de mil demonios. Por suerte todas hemos llevado ropa de abrigo y en la casa hay una cantidad ingente de mantas, además de una preciosa chimenea que nos hará entrar en calor.

¿Que cómo es la casa de Sanders? Buena pregunta. Es como estar permanentemente en navidad. Tan acogedor que tu vena cariñosa, quisiera o no, se dispararía, igual que mi imaginación, que ya me veo colocando los adornos y las luces, mientras llevo ese jersey tan típico con un reno estampado en el pecho.

No, en serio. Parece la típica cabaña de madera que ves tantas veces en las películas, aunque por dentro es mucho más diáfana de lo que parece por fuera, con tres habitaciones, contando el dormitorio principal, la cocina, dos baños y un salón-comedor con la nombrada chimenea.

Por el paisaje, bueno, ¿qué podría decir de esta parte de Canadá?. La zona es semi-boscosa, aunque no muy frondosa, por lo que la luz parece que juega con los árboles, otorgando un contraste casi mágico con varias tonalidades de claroscuros. No muy lejos de la casa hay unas vistas espectaculares a un lago.

Se nota tanto mi cara permanente de estar viviendo un sueño y las ganas que tenía de desconectar, que Sanders corretea como un cachorro con ganas de jugar o enseñarme algo. África viendo que parecemos niñas con un juguete nuevo, prácticamente nos larga a dar un paseo, mientras ella se encarga de entrar todos los bultos.

Este lugar da una especie de poder territorial, una sensación tal de libertad que me dan ganas hasta de saber montar a caballo por si puedo sentir algo parecido. Tanto el emplazamiento como la compañía son tan insultantemente hermosos, que no me extraña que le guste a Sanders convertirse en puma.

Pienso que podría entender que quisiera quedarse así para siempre. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre ella, pero me tiene ganada desde el primer hola; cautivada desde que me miró fijamente mientras hacía la presentación del libro de África en el museo; y enamorada… si, aunque me cueste reconocerlo… enamorada desde que me besó en la cafetería.

Hacemos una pausa en este paseo, en el que me siento tan vulnerable como protegida teniéndola a ella al lado. Hemos llegado a un merendero con mesas y bancos de piedra. Escojo el más cercano para sentarme y el puma se acerca para que le rasque detrás de las orejas.

Dicen que algunos silencios dicen más que mil palabras, así que los míos deben estar gritándole lo mucho que la quiero, porque cada vez que Sanders me mira siento que, en el fondo, sabe todo esto que guardo en lo más profundo de mi alma. De estas sensaciones que el día que sea capaz de expresárselo, ella podría decir perfectamente un simple: "lo sé", o darme un beso como réplica, y no haría falta nada más.

La conciencia protesta porque el tiempo se ha parado ya bastante rato, además de regañarme por dejar a África hacer de las suyas hasta nuestro regreso.

-Me encantaría seguir congelándome el trasero en tu compañía-, digo bromeando, -pero deberíamos volver-, le comento a Sanders.

Ella, sabiendo tan bien como yo que esos días darán para más momentos de ese tipo, asiente con la cabeza, se espolsa un poco la nieve, espera a que me levante y entonces me ofrece la cola, como si fuera su mano, para llevarme de vuelta a casa.

* * *

Viernes por la tarde-noche.

Después de comer unos suculentos spaghettis a la carbonara preparados por África, nuestra amiga nos ha confesado que pensaba marcharse para dejarnos a solas redactando una nota, pero temiendo nuestra ira divina (de verdad, es muy friki y lo ha dicho con esas palabras), ha preferido comentárnoslo. Más que nada porque nos va a dejar sin coche. Un detalle por su parte.

Sanders entonces ha ido al cuarto para transformarse, ponerse la ropa más cómoda y despedir a África. Desde ese momento se ha sentado a mi lado para ayudarme a repasar el archivo de los robos en los museos.

-Parece algo sistemático-, comenta pensativa la experta, -el ladrón ha ido desde un cuadro general de historia de Canadá, sustraído por cierto en el museo de la misma temática en Vancouver, para pasar a un paisaje de Regina-, dice Sanders de manera estrictamente profesional.

-Así que "nuesto amigo" parece que sigue la carretera interestatal, de oeste a este, por el orden de los robos. Además, y por lo visto, le gusta la historia natural...-, digo subrayando este hecho, -...o al menos los museos donde hay cuadros de esa temática, con lo que el susodicho caco ofrece una especie de pista para que sepamos donde va a actuar-, anoto confirmando los datos.

-Para ser una primera estimación de lo que hemos estado observando en el informe, no está mal, ¿no?-, pregunta Sanders, satisfecha de haber podido ayudarme más de lo que pensaba.

-Nada mal señorita Rogers- replico con una sonrisa. -La comisaría 84 va a tener que seguir haciendo uso de sus amplias habilidades-, contesto en tono muy formal y sexy con claras intenciones de conseguir algo de contacto físico, del cual nos hemos privado hasta el momento.

-¿Toda la comisaría?- pregunta Sanders con el mismo tono juguetón, dejando su silla para sentarse a horcajadas entre mis piernas.

-Vale, el departamento de inspectores-, contesto poniendo morritos y colocando mis manos en sus caderas.

-No cuela-, responde cruzada de brazos mientras se inclina a darme un beso en la frente.

-El departamento de inspectoras-, le digo en esta ocasión mientras le acaricio la espalda.

-Eso está mejor-, contesta con una sonrisa pícara, dejando sus manos en mis hombros, antes de darme un beso en el cuello.

-De acuerdo- digo en tono de rendición, -yo…-, y antes de poder acabar la frase consigo, por fin, el lento y ansiado beso en la boca que echaba tanto de menos.

Después de la sesión de mimos, besos y arrumacos varios, tenemos que separarnos, con todo nuestro pesar, y antes que oscurezca mucho más, para que Sanders se vuelva a transformar y cace la comida de mañana. Mientras está fuera aparto leña, para que la chimenea mantenga el calor toda la noche, y preparo pollo con salsa caramelizada para cenar.

Cuando Sanders regresa, trae para el día siguiente parte de un ciervo, cosa que agradezco, porque el trozo da de sobra para las dos y además, me ha quitado la responsabilidad de tener que ver el animal entero. No creo que yo fuese capaz de descuartizar a la "madre de _Bambi_".

La cena transcurre con graciosa normalidad. Sanders está con su porte de puma sentada en la silla, haciendo que puede comportarse igual que cuando es humana, troceando su ración de muslo de pollo con un par de uñas, una de cada garra, igual que si estuviera cogiendo el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Después del "show", recojo los platos mientras Sanders deja impoluto el mantel y vamos al salón, donde ella deja que me tumbe en el sofá y elija la peli, a condición de que esté todo el rato acariciándole la cabeza, así que entre eso y el cansancio acumulado, pronto caigo rendida sin remedio.

Lo poco que visualizo en este estado soporífero es su figura, con algo que parece una bata, abatiendo el sofá con un movimiento suave para convertirlo en cama. Después trae una manta para taparme.

En un último instante lúcido he atrapado la gran zarpa de Sanders en vez de una mano, pero no me importaba a esas alturas. He tirado igualmente de ella hacia la cama y me he quedado completamente dormida, abrazando a un puma como si fuera un peluche.

* * *

Continuará ^.^

Notas de la autora:

Para el momento que el puma está corriendo por la nieve tenía en mente este vídeo, pero cambiando la luz de la luna por un soleado día: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=oalaO2o5YF8

Por si el día de mañana ese enlace no se viera o viese buscad: Wolf's rain ending. Gravity. Y a poder ser full ending ^.^

La música que escucha Eider de fondo mientras ve al puma a la carrera podría ser perfectamente: _Beautiful angel_ (Texas), _Coming back around_ (How to train your dragon. Expanded score), _I know my love_ (The Chieftains & The Corrs), o cualquiera que se te ocurra y pueda servir "para correr" :p

Regina, además del nombre del personaje de la serie _Once upon a time_, es una capital de Canadá. Podéis consultarlo en Wikipedia xD


	8. Lazos ardientes

_Estoy lleno de sombras_

_de noches y deseos_

_de risas y de alguna maldición_ (Mario Benedetti. _Rostro de vos_)

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos han revelado las pruebas… casi podría asegurártelo-, contestó Sanders sentándose en la silla más cercana, mientras el resto le dábamos cinco minutos para ordenar sus ideas.

¿Cómo se había podido complicar tanto un sábado en apariencia apacible como para acabar en comisaria, a punto de desvelar al ladrón de cuadros que encima parecía tener algo personal con mi "puma-novia-amante-llamarlo X"?

Me desperté esa mañana quizás a las nueve o las diez. Teniendo en cuenta los madrugones que realizaba entre semana para ir a trabajar, parecía que hubiera dormido decenios. Empecé a abrir los ojos. Ninguna de las dos habíamos cambiado la postura durante la noche, así que seguía abrazada a un puma cuando noté que ella empezaba a transformarse.

Debido al exceso de pelo, Sanders había desechado las mantas hasta la altura de los pies y las brasas de la chimenea se habían extinguido hacía rato, así que, al quedarse Sanders desnuda entre mis brazos, se acurrucó todo lo que pudo apoyándose en mí.

Ahora la tenía cogida con una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en su estómago. Si digo que me dediqué a contemplarla mientras olía su perfume, ella parecerá una droga, pero yo seré la colgada que no puede dejar de enterrar la cabeza en su nuca, cuando en vez de eso tendría que estar metiéndole la lengua en otra parte de su anatomía.

Soy más animal que Sanders a primera hora de la mañana… y a última… y todo el día. Qué se le va a hacer.

Ella hizo un amago de ronroneo-protesta porque había empezado a despertarse no hacía mucho y estaba acariciando mis manos.

-Podrías aprovecharte de la situación-, dijo plácidamente, -también podrías acabar de despertarme con un camino de besos-, comentó dejando completamente disponible su cuello, el cual comencé a delinear con mi boca.

Quité mi mano de su estómago para colocarla en la nuca, donde había terminado el reguero de besos e insinuante dibujé sus curvas.

-…y seguir por tu espalda hasta morderte el trasero-, dije terminando la frase y pellizcándole una nalga ligeramente.

Ella dio un respingo, se giró por completo hacía mí y me miró como si fuera una pervertida.

-No me miréis así-, le dije mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo.

-Me has pellizcado.

-Lo sé-, dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y tengo frío, ¿sabes?-, comentó mientras enarcaba una ceja como si estuviera muy molesta, cosa que no era cierta.

-Quejica-, susurré antes de besarla.

Después del beso, ella dibujó todos mis rasgos faciales, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. No sé en qué pensaba, pero estaba haciendo que me sintiera especial, única. Sonreí y bajé algo la mirada por el sonrojo que me estaba provocando.

-Me vas a desgastar Sanders-, le dije en un susurro.

-Es que eres preciosa y no me canso de mirarte-, soltó sin tan siquiera pestañear.

- Que pelota eres-, le dije mientras reía.

Sanders me besó como toda respuesta, y colocándose encima de mí pasamos de unos besos dulces y tentativos a unos más fogosos y necesitados, como si no hubiera mañana. Me sentía como si fuera a transformarse y devorarme de un momento a otro.

Que no es que tuviera queja alguna. Es más, me moría por hacerla mía, y la cama, o cualquier otro rincón de la casa, me hubiera parecido bien, pero le pasaba algo más, lo notaba.

La volteé, despacio y apoye mi peso sobre la pierna y el brazo izquierdo. Dejé que mi mano derecha delineara sus cejas, el puente y su nariz. La miré con deseo pero con preocupación, si es que eso era posible. En un principio ella se mordió el labio, aunque enseguida cambió el semblante, sin comprender muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, le pregunté dulcemente. -No es que no quiera continuar-, le aclaré, por si dudaba, -pero… ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?...-, y dejé la incógnita al aire para que ella pudiera empezar a hablar.

Sanders estaba confusa. Parecía hasta asustada y queriendo hablar mucho más por su expresión que por lo que podían pronunciar sus cuerdas vocales. Gruñó. Aunque más que un gruñido me recordó al sonido que hacen las gata cuando están en celo.

-¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos? ¿Tres días?-, me preguntó en vista de que no iba a captar mucho si seguía comportándose así.

-Nos conocimos el miércoles, así que, sí, tres días-, respondí sin saber dónde quería ir a parar.

-Es que no sé si debería decírtelo, vas a asustarte y te va a parecer una locura- dijo, -además de muchas más cosas que ahora ni me salen-, terminó en un hilo de voz.

-Simplemente dilo-, contesté mientras apoyaba las rodillas sobre la cama, esperándome lo peor.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos brevemente y se incorporó hasta sentarse, quedando completamente desnuda ante mi presencia. Tenía una cicatriz debajo de su hombro derecho y otra en la ingle que reclamaban mis besos. Me contuve, aunque mi mirada delataba mis fervientes intenciones.

Sonrió. Me miró cautelosa, esperando a que no me enfadara y entonces comenzó su relato.

-Sé que dije que África me había enseñado una foto tuya, para conocerte antes de la exposición del miércoles, pero te vi antes, mucho antes. Me dijiste que habías estado en la exposición de Quebec, hace un año, y que me viste discutir con una chica…. Celine… estuvimos de pareja dos años…-, Sanders hizo una pausa y quise acercarme, pero ella me hizo un gesto con la mano como para que esperara.

-Estuvimos-, prosiguió-, dos años, cuando empezamos la carrera. Luego las cosas se torcieron y bueno, quedamos lo más amigas posible…-, dijo sonriendo levemente, -cuando conseguimos trabajo, por circunstancias, de la vida o el destino, volvimos a coincidir hace casi dos veranos… y luego el año pasado en un curso-, e hizo una pausa para comprobar que seguía atenta a sus explicaciones.

-Me viste discutir con ella, por ti…-, dijo finalmente esperando a que asimilara la frase.

-¿Por qué?-, contesté como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que discutiesen por mí.

Sanders se abalanzó para besarme nuevamente con fuerza. El tenerla encima, desnuda, besándome de esa manera no me estaba alterando. No, para nada.

-Porque te quiero-, soltó sin titubear, -desde hace más de lo que te imaginas…-, dijo volviendo a mirarme esperando a que yo me enfadara o algo parecido

-Pero… ¿cuándo?... ¿dónde?-, atiné a preguntar mientras me entretenía a acariciarle la espalda.

-¿No te sorprende?-, replicó divertida mientras me quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama, para que quedáramos casi en igualdad de condiciones.

- Teniendo en cuenta que llevo un año sin poderme quitar tu imagen de la cabeza… no-, reí con sinceridad mientras me dejaba hacer,-sólo que no me esperaba esta declaración de intenciones, ni entiendo muy bien cuando pudo pasar...-, contesté.

-Hace cuatro años, cuando me vine a Canadá, empecé trabajando en Calgary, haciendo un poco de todo en salas privadas y varios museos locales. Era temporada de caza e intenté abarcar todo el territorio posible para combinar alimentación y trabajo-, dijo risueña.

-Después de eso-, prosiguió,-estuve en Regina con una beca de colaboración, y al año siguiente me trasladé a Winnipeg… hace casi dos veranos era temporada de osos en Kenora…-, dijo dejando la frase en el aire para que intentara seguir su planteamiento.

Que comenzara a darme besos por la clavícula no ayudaba a la concentración.

-Parker tiene una casa por la zona-, dijo divertida mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda.

-¿Qué?-, pregunté, ahora sí, sorprendida.

-¿Distraída señorita Taylor?-, preguntaba Sanders mientras bajaba su mano por mi pecho. -Digo, que el teniente Richard Parker, tu superior, veranea en Kenora…

-Si…-, respondí esperando que continuara. El surco de caricias que iba distribuyendo por mi anatomía apremiaban a querer más contacto físico, Sanders lo sabía y se hacía de rogar. Si ella sabía ser mala yo sería peor.

-Parker estuvo con su hijo acampando y digamos que tuve que intervenir para salvarlos-, dijo mientras se mordía el labio y jugueteaba con mi pezón.

Yo empecé a tocarla simplemente con la yema de mis dedos, subiendo por su espalda, bajando por sus hombros y llegando hasta su pecho, donde aposenté firmemente mis dos manos.

-Tuve que transformarme casi delante suyo para discutir con una osa grizzli muy, muy alejada de su territorio y llamada Celine para que no se los comiera-, dijo Sanders con cierta ironía. -La situación era una mezcla entre graciosa y preocupante a partes iguales. La cicatriz del hombro es el zarpazo que me llevé-, e hizo una mueca.

La agarré de las caderas para poder incorporar mi torso y comenzar a besarle, ahora sí, la zona indicada. Ahora era ella la que se distraía con mis caricias y yo la que dominaba a la fiera. Le indiqué sutilmente que me dejara quitarme las prendas inferiores. Lo hizo ella, se detuvo a contemplarme casi milimétricamente y se puso a horcajadas.

-Parker me prometió que no diría nada si le ayudaba con algún caso-, prosiguió haciendo un esfuerzo por su parte por no empezar lo que ambas deseábamos,-así que estuve pensando volver a trasladarme, esta vez a Toronto-, dijo entrecortada a causa de mis caricias en su ingle.

-Desde que coincidí nuevamente con Celine-, dijo lo más rápido posible porque el calentamiento global no era nada comparado con nuestros cuerpos, -estuvimos discutiendo todo el año pasado acerca de lo sucedido. Sobre todo porque un poco antes de la exposición de Quebec me pasé por comisaría. Fue entonces cuando te vi y…

No la dejé continuar, la besé apasionadamente a cambio. Ya sabía qué venía después de eso, una sensación, una emoción, un ligero _déjà vu_ pensando que nos conocíamos de antes, como de un tiempo antaño. Ahora prefería besarla, acariciarla, explorar sus curvas, sus valles y el paisaje que ante mí ofrecía su cuerpo con mi cuerpo entrelazado. Nos entregamos a la pasión, al deseo, al frenesí en una primera instancia para volver a tomarnos nuevamente de una manera más pausada, más delicada, dejando que la piel se expresara todo lo que ya nosotras hacíamos con gemidos y algún que otro grito incluido.

Hicimos un descanso a mediodía, había que reponer fuerzas. El momento "pastelero-feliz" duró poco ya que el teniente Parker llamó a Sanders por teléfono para no preocuparme, pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

Richard quería vernos a las dos en comisaría, Sanders había pedido a una amiga restauradora la opinión sobre un detalle ínfimo sobre uno de los robos y él prefería darnos las malas noticias en persona.

En estos casos cuando tus superiores prefieren aclararte algo en persona siempre suelen ser malas noticias. Tan sólo esperaba que no fueran tan malas como por su tono de voz dejaba entrever.

* * *

-La consideración global sugiere _a priori_ un caos espacial; sin embargo, esa sensación se matiza al considerar tal acumulación de pinceladas, como producto de distintos momentos de la ejecución, en la que pudieron ir diluyendo un esquema que se deja sentir en algunos puntos de la composición-, dijo la restauradora Fernández.

-Déjate de tecnicismos por un momento Ruth, hazme el favor-, le contestó el teniente Parker.

-Lo que ha querido decir Richard, es que cada cuadro sustraído que has recuperado, además de esconder un original valorado en miles de millones, también contiene una palabra. Si las ordenas, obtienes esta frase: lo sé, conozco tu secreto-, comentaba Sanders con toda la normalidad que podía en esos momentos.

-Entonces… Sandy…-, dijo cariñoso el teniente Parker, -sabiendo que los robos han seguido prácticamente el mismo recorrido que hiciste tú a nivel laboral, ¿sabes quién está detrás de todo esto?-, le preguntó.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que nos han revelado las pruebas… casi podría asegurártelo-, contestó Sanders sentándose en la silla más cercana, mientras el resto le dábamos cinco minutos para ordenar sus ideas.

* * *

Continuará ^.^


End file.
